Tsundere! Tsundere!
by Mushi kara-chan
Summary: Pernah melihat orang dengan kepribadian ganda? Mungkin di cerita ini akan membahas tentang hal itu. Hal yang sangat jarang di temui, dan sangat-sangat langka. Hinata Hyuga seorang gadis yang memiliki dua kepribadian. Aku tidak berbicara pada hantu atau apapun itu, tapi yang pasti aku bisa berbicara dengan seseorang di dalam tubuhku. Terdengar aneh Tentu saja. Apa kalian percaya ?
1. Chapter 1

**Tsundere?! Tsundere!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem**

**Rated T**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy  
**

**Pair : NaruHina**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, plus rada-rada gaje hihi~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : My New Day~**

* * *

Pernah melihat orang dengan kepribadian ganda? Mungkin di cerita ini akan membahas tentang hal itu. Hal yang sangat jarang di temui, dan sangat-sangat langka.

**...**

Di sebuah rumah bergaya jepang, di lengkapi dengan pemandangan yang asri nan hijau, terlihat sangat mewah tapi terkesan elegant. Cerita ini dimulai~

"Buku pelajaran siap, tas siap, seragam siap! Hari ini kehidupan sma ku pasti akan berubah!" seorang gadis kini tengah berteriak kecil di kamarnya, maniknya terlihat sangat bersemangat. Senyum manis yang terus mengembang di wajah cantiknya,

"Pokoknya hari ini semuanya akan berubah, aku yakin itu~" ujarnya sekali lagi, seraya berbalik melihat kaca di belakangnya. Membuat rambut indigo panjang yang sengaja ia gerai bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Gadis itu menghembuskan napasnya pelan, melihat penampilannya hari ini membuatnya semakin percaya diri. Seragam sekolah yang sangat ia sukai dengan gaya penampilan kesukaannya, rona merah kecil langsung terlihat di pipinya

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau Tousan akan mengabulkan permintaanku, hihi~" gumam gadis itu senang, sifatnya yang tergolong sedikit pemalu sejak dulu ini menjadi senjata yang ampuh untuk membujuk kedua orang tuanya untuk sekolah di tempat yang ia sukai.

Jauh dari sekolah smpnya dulu~

"Hm, sudah saatnya~" ujarnya kecil,

Maniknya perlahan-lahan menutup tidak melakukan apa-apa, sampai tiga detik berdiam diri, kemudian..

"Jadi sekarang ini adalah giliranku, _Hime-neesan_~" ucapnya tiba-tiba, entah kepada siapa, hanya dia yang tahu.

"..."

"..." beberapa saat suasana terlihat masih sunyi, sampai..

"**_Hah! Kau bercanda, aku tidak puas kalau hanya tiga tahun saja Hinata!" _**

Suara yang terdengar sama namun berbeda intonasi langsung terdengar. Membuat gadis bernama Hinata Hyuga itu tersenyum kecil, maniknya masih tertutup rapat.

"_Nee-san _sudah berjanji, jadi sekarang adalah waktuku." Ujarnya sekali lagi.

"**_Aku tidak ingat pernah berjanji _****_apa-apa padamu_****_?!" seru suara itu lagi._**

Hinata menggeleng cepat, "Aku ingat _Nee-san_, kumohon biarkan aku yang menjalani kehidupan baruku. Aku ingin menjalani hidup sebagaimana seorang gadis lakukan. Aku akan berusaha." Rujuknya pada suara itu.

"_..."_

Tidak mendengar jawaban, "_Nee-san_?"

"**_Hah~ baik, baik, tapi ingat! Aku tidak tahan terkurung di sini terus menerus, jadi kalau ada orang yang berani mengganggumu, panggil aku dengan cara 'itu'! Oke!" seru suara itu akhirnya, membuat Hinata sontak tersenyum senang dan mengangguk kecil._**

"Un, _Arigatou Nee-san_~"

"**_Ya sudah, sekarang aku ingin isthirahat dulu. Jaa!" _**

Suara itu perlahan menghilang. Hinata kembali membuka maniknya, memperlihatkan warna Lavender di sana.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Hinata Pov :**

Salam kenal, namaku Hinata Hyuga. Gadis berambut indigo panjang, yang memiliki warna mata Lavender, umurku sekarang adalah lima belas tahun. Dan hari ini adalah hari pertamaku masuk Sma. Oh, Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa tadi aku bisa berbicara sendiri di kamarku ini bukan?

Aku tidak berbicara pada hantu atau apapun itu, tapi yang pasti aku hanya berbicara dengan diriku sendiri. Terdengar aneh Tentu saja.

Tapi itulah kenyataan, entah sejak kapan aku baru sadar apa yang terjadi pada diriku. Dapat berbicara pada seseorang di dalam tubuhku sendiri. Pertama kali aku mendengar suara yang sangat familiar di otakku saat aku berumur sepuluh tahun.

….

"Hahaha, dasar pemalu! Jangan hanya bisa menangis saja, hahaha!" dulu aku memang selalu di ejek saat berada di tempat tinggalku yang lama, di ejek pemalu atau lemah. Alhasil yang bisa kulakukan hanya.

"Hiks, hiks, ja..jangan mengejekku, hiks.." menangis, menutupi seluruh wajahku dengan kedua tangan, dan meringkuk saat teman-temanku di sana mengejekku. Mereka terus mengatakanku pemalu, sampai akhirnya puas dan pergi meninggalkanku sendiri di taman.

"Hahaha, cengeng!" seru mereka sebelum pergi dari taman itu sepenuhnya.

"…."

"Hiks, hiks, hiks, aku..aku takut.." isakku terus, membiarkan air mata menjatuhi pipiku.

'Kenapa aku lemah sekali, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kecuali menangis. Aku pemalu, lemah, dan cengeng.' Batinku kembali.

"Hiks, hiks, andai saja, ada yang mau menjadi temanku..menjadi teman seorang yang pemalu sepertiku, hiks, hiks.." isakanku entah kenapa semakin keras, aku tidak peduli dengan sinar matahari sore yang semakin redup.

"Hiks, hiks, _Kaasan, Tousan.._"

Saat aku terus terisak, terisak, sampai tanpa kusadari…

"**_Arghh! Kau berisik sekali!"_** sebuah suara entah darimana mengagetkanku. Sontak saja aku mengadahkan wajahku ke sumber suara itu, tapi..

"…."

Nihil, tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana, hanya aku.

"Si..siapa?"

"**_Bisakah kau berhenti menangis!" suara itu lagi._**

Pandanganku saat itu semakin kabur, panik dan takut bercampur menjadi satu. "Aaa..siapa?! Ja..jangan menakutiku.." seruku kecil.

"**_Hah! Siapa yang menakutimu! Tentu saja kau tidak bisa melihatku! Baka!"_**

"E..eh?"

"**_Aku ada di dalam dirimu sendiri, kau takut pada suaramu sendiri. Hah~ berubahlah sedikit Hinata Hyuga!"_**

"A..apa!"

…

Tentu saja aku kaget, apalagi saat suara itu tiba-tiba saja membentakku, mengatakan kalau diriku ini terlalu pemalu dan harus berubah. Dan saat ingin menjelaskan tentang hal ini pada kedua orang tuaku, suara itu menolak dan tidak memperbolehkanku melakukannya.

"**_Kau tidak boleh memberitahu hal ini pada siapa pun!" _**

Alhasil mendengar itu, aku hanya bisa mengangguk paham. Kami pun perlahan-lahan mulai berinteraksi, aku yang terus menerus menanyakan bagaimana suara itu bisa muncul di otakku, yang hanya di jawab dengusan keras darinya.

"**_Hah! Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi yang pasti aku ada di sini karena sifat pemalumu yang terlalu akut itu!" _**

Dia muncul karena sifatku? Oke, saat itu aku masih kecil dan belum mengerti tentang hal seperti ini. Jadi yang bisa kulakukan hanya mengangguk kecil seolah-olah paham.

Tapi setelah beberapa tahun kulewati bersamanya, perlahan-lahan kami berdua semakin dekat, bahkan suara itu menyebut namanya sebagai Hime, dan menyuruhku memanggilnya _Nee-san._ Sifatnya yang sangat berbanding terbalik denganku, kasar, pemberani, dan tidak takut akan apapun membuatku sadar kalau..

"….."

Hime _Nee-san_ memang tercipta karena angan-anganku yang terlalu kuat ingin menjadi seseorang yang sempurna sepertinya, tidak pemalu dan lemah. _Nee-san_ yang akan selalu muncul dan menggantikan tubuhku, di saat-saat tertentu.

Dan _Nee-san_ yang menggantikan kehidupan smpku dulu, dari seorang gadis yang pemalu menjadi salah satu orang yang di takuti di sana. Bahkan sampai-sampai _Nee-san_ di sebut _Setan Otogakure __Gakuen_, karena terlalu banyaknya orang yang ia taklukan dengan pukulan mautnya. Dan gara-gara itu juga tubuhku pun perlahan-lahan jadi semakin kuat dan tak jarang sering terluka dimana-mana, benar-benar membuatku cemas~

Tak hanya itu, hal lain yang tidak bisa kulupakan, kalau perbuatan _Nee-san_ tentu saja membawa keuntungan dan kerugian bagiku, keuntungan karena tidak ada lagi yang berani mengejekku pemalu, kerugian tidak ada yang berani mendekatiku! Mereka semua takut, bahkan saat aku kembali menjadi seorang Hinata mereka masih takut.

Hah, tidak tahukah kalau hal yang lebih penting adalah aku sangat cemas saat melihat _Nee-san _berkelahi dengan para berandal yang terlihat sangat kuat darinya. Aku tidak ingin lagi melihat _Nee-san_ terluka karena sifatku ini~

"…."

Karenanya kali ini aku ingin mencoba menjalani kehidupan Smaku sebagai Hinata, meminta pada _Kaasan dan Tousan_ agar memindahkanku dari Otogakure ke Konoha. Daerah yang cukup jauh, untuk menutupi identitas _Setan Otogakure __Gakuen__._

Lagi pula, _Nee-san_ sudah janji akan membiarkan aku yang menjalani kehidupan Smaku, karena pada dasarnya ini adalah tubuhku sendiri, yah walau mungkin nanti aku akan membutuhkan kemampuannya~

Jadi apa kalian sudah mengerti? Memang hal ini terdengar tidak masuk akal, tapi apapun bisa terjadi di dunia ini bukan? Termasuk hal aneh yang terjadi padaku sekarang~

**Hinata Pov End**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hinata mengamit tasnya dengan cepat, tak lupa memakai jaket putih kesayangannya, dan segera berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dengan tidak sabar. 'Semoga saja, hari pertamaku bersekolah di sana, tidak terjadi hal yang aneh-aneh~' harapnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu, _Kaasan, Tousan_!" ujar Hinata kecil, berusaha memperbaiki sifat pemalunya itu dan menghilangkan kebiasaan berbicara gugupnya.

Kedua orang tua Hinata yang melihat perubahan putrinya merasa senang, tak ayal senyuman mengembang di wajah mereka masing-masing.

"Sepertinya kita tidak salah mengikuti permintaannya untuk pindah ke Konoha, sayang~" ujar seorang wanita berambut indigo panjang, Hikari Hyuga pada suaminya, Hiashi Hyuga.

"Hn, aku juga tidak percaya kalau sifat pemalu Hinata berubah~" ucap laki-laki itu, terdengar nada bangga pada suaranya.

"Ya~"

**OoOoOOoOoOoOoO**

"Hm, Hm~ jadi sekolahku ada di sini, tidak terlalu jauh~" gumam Hinata pada dirinya sendiri, telunjuk gadis itu menunjuk pada sebuah peta kecil di tangan kanannya. Maniknya segera teralih saat melihat sebuah bus melaju pelan di sampingnya.

"Sepertinya itu tempat pemberhentian busnya," ujarnya kecil, saat melihat bus itu berhenti tepat di sebuah tempat duduk panjang di pinggir jalan. Konoha memang sebuah kota yang tidak besar seperti Otogakure, tapi yang pasti kota ini memang terlihat pas bagi Hinata, dan entah kenapa gadis itu nyaman berada di sini~

Langkah kaki Hinata segera bergerak cepat, berlari kecil menghampiri bus itu.

"Tu..tunggu!" serunya cepat, ah bicara gugupnya kambuh lagi~

"..."

Diiringi dengan kemampuan berlarinya, akhirnya Hinata berhasil menghampiri bus itu. 'Sampai di sini, tidak ada yang aneh. Hihi~ Konoha memang kota kesukaanku~' batin Hinata senang. Kalau tempatnya di Otogakure dulu, memang banyak sekali para berandal yang ingin berkelahi dengannya, ah bukan, pada seorang gadis yang berdiam di tubuhnya saat ini. Hime.

Tapi biarpun nanti Hinata bertemu dengan para berandal di daerah sini, Ia tidak akan mau ikut campur. Atau dengan kata lain, melarikan diri~

"Hah~ syukurlah~" desahnya lega.

Gadis indigo itu segera mendudukkan dirinya di tempat duduk yang masih kosong. Maniknya menatap pemandangan kota Konoha dengan senang, membiarkan bus kembali melaju menuju tempat tujuannya.

'Setidaknya hari pertama di Konoha Gakuen, tidak ada masalah yang menimpaku~'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Oke, sekarang juga, detik ini juga Hinata menarik kembali kata-katanya. Tubuh gadis itu membeku saat melihat pemandangan di depannya, pemandangan yang terlihat sangat amat familiar di matanya.

_"Aahahaha, Kau benar sekali!"_

_"Memukul orang memang menyenangkan, benar bukan?!"_

_"Hn,"_

"..."

"..."

Untuk pertama kalinya Hinata merutuki perbuatannya tadi, menyesali semua perkataannya. Dan berdoa pada _Kami-sama_ untuk membalikkan kembali waktu, tapi percuma..

"..."

Semuanya sudah terjadi,

"Ga..gawat.." bisik gadis itu kecil saat maniknya menangkap sekelompok pemuda tengah berkumpul di depannya. Menghalangi langkahnya untuk pergi ke Konoha Gakuen.

**...**

Oh, mari kita lihat kejadian sewaktu Hinata masih duduk santai di bus.

**Flash Back On :**

Mata Hinata kini terpaku kembali melihat peta di tangannya, saat bus masih melaju. "Hm, sepertinya aku berhenti di sini saja. Lagipula jarak Konoha Gakuen tinggal sedikit lagi, hitung-hitung menghemat biaya~" bisiknya kecil.

Dan saat Hinata melihat pemberhentian bus lain, bus yang sedang ia naiki berhenti lagi. Dengan cepat gadis itu mengamit tasnya dan segera berjalan keluar dari sana.

"..."

**Brum,** saat ia turun bus itu kembali melaju. Sekarang Hinata hanya perlu berjalan sedikit lagi, dan masalah pagi ini selesai.

Tapi...

"I..itu kan.." langkah kaki Hinata terhenti,

Sepertinya dia salah besar, tepat ketika Hinata berjalan mengikuti peta, maniknya segera tertumbuk pada sekumpulan pemuda yang tengah saling tertawa dan berteriak bersama. Mereka tepat sekali menghalangi jalan menuju Konoha Gakuen, dan Hinata tahu siapa mereka, dari segi pakaian dan tingkah laku...

"Aaa..ja..jangan bilang mereka.."

**Flash Back Off**

**...**

Tangan Hinata meremas roknya tanpa sadar, hari pertama di sekolahnya. Ia harus bertemu dengan orang-orang seperti itu?! _Hell No_!

"Ba..bagaimana ini.." gumamnya panik.

_**"Hoo! Hinata, dekati mereka!" seruan Hime tiba-tiba, membuat gadis indigo itu hampir terjungkal jatuh.**_

"A..apa! Hime _Nee-san_, bukannya sudah kubilang kalau aku tidak mau berurusan dengan berandal seperti mereka lagi?" ujarnya cepat, dapat ia dengar decihan kecil dari Hime.

_**"Kalau kau tidak segera menyingkirkan mereka, itu artinya kau tidak bisa berangkat sekolah Hinata~" **_

"Aku akan mencari cara lain."

_**"Cari saja~"**_

Seketika Hinata terdiam, memikirkan cara untuk menjauh dan tidak mendekat dari pemuda-pemuda itu. Tapi..

"..."

"Hu..huwa, _Nee-san_ aku tidak tahu!" gadis itu tidak menemukan cara apapun, mencoba menyebrang dan memutar jalan. Itu hanya akan menghabiskan waktunya, mengingat waktu sekolahnya tinggal beberapa menit lagi. Menunggu bus datang, itu lebih lama lagi!

_**"Makanya coba saja jalan ke sana, siapa tahu mereka tidak akan memperdulikanmu."**_

"Ta..tapi.."

_**"Ah, lihat waktunya tinggal lima belas menit lagi!" seruan Hime, lagi-lagi membuat Hinata tersentak dan tanpa sadar melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sekumpulan pemuda itu. **_

'Hiks, hiks, hari pertamaku hancur sudah..' batinnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata berusaha keras tidak menatap kelima pemuda yang tengah berbicara satu sama lain, _'Kami-sama, kami-sama _lindungi aku!' pekiknya terus menerus. Dan tepat saat ia berjalan melewati mereka...

_"Hahaha! Benarkah!"_

_"Kuso!"_

Suara itu masih berdengung di telinganya, sampai,

_'Kami-sama_!' merasa tidak ada tanda mereka mengikuti atau tertarik padanya, Hinata menghela napasnya dalam-dalam.

_'Arigatou Kami-sama_!' jeritnya senang, Ia berhasil melewati para berandal itu! Berhasil, berhasil,

_**"Apa kubilang~" **_

'Un, ternyata dugaanku salah~'

Tak henti-hentinya Hinata mengucapkan kata berhasil, setidaknya hari ini dia tidak terlibat dengan orang-orang yang suka berkelahi itu. dan hari pertamanya di Konoha Gakuen bisa berjalan lan...

"Oi, gadis itu sepertinya manis juga~"

-car, "..."

Kaki Hinata membeku saat mendengar kata-kata tadi, "Oi, kau yang di sana!"

'I..itu pasti bukan aku, mereka tidak memanggilku! Pasti!' seru Hinata dalam hati, gadis itu berusaha keras melangkahkan kakinya.

"Jangan bergerak, diam di sana!" suara itu makin keras.

'Bukan aku! Bukan aku!'

_**"Hinata, yang mereka maksud itu sudah pasti kau." perkataan Hime, membuat keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisnya. Jadi..jadi yang memang dirinya! Mereka memanggilnya!**_

"A..aku tidak akan berhenti _Nee-san_!"

_**"Yah, tidak seru~"**_

"_Nee-san_!"

_**"Hah~ baik, baik sesukamu saja!"**_

"Oi, tunggu! Berhenti kubilang!" suara itu serasa semakin dekat. Hinata bahkan bisa mendengar suara derap langkah mendekatinya. Pasti pemuda berandal itu mengejarnya! Gawat!

"Hyaa! _Go..gomen_, jangan ganggu aku!" seru Hinata kecil, seraya terus berlari. Tapi, seperti yang ia tahu, kalau kecepatan larinya benar-benar kalah telak dari orang yang meneriakinya.

"Kubilang jangan lari!"

**Sret,** sekarang sebuah tangan kekar menangkap tangannya cepat. Hinata tercekat, 'Ha..habislah sudah..'

"Kau mau kemana, hm~" maniknya dapat melihat jelas kalau sekarang, seorang pemuda bertato segitiga terbalik tengah mengeluarkan seringain padanya.

"Le..lepas.."

Seakan tidak peduli, "Oi, Sasuke, Sai, Shikamaru, Gaara, aku mendapatkannya!" pemuda itu malah berteriak memanggil teman-temannya.

_'Nee-san_ bagaimana ini!' jeritnya pada Hime.

_**'Kau tinggal melakukan seperti biasanya, dan kita bertukar, gampang kan~' Hime malah membuat perasaannya campur aduk.**_

'Ti..tidak mau, bukannya sudah kubilang tidak mau _Nee-san_!'

_**'Oh, ayolah Hinata. Nee-san belum melakukan perenggangan hari ini~'**_

'Tidak!' tanpa ia sadari Hinata tengah menggeleng kencang. Membuat pemuda bertato segitiga yang memegangnya mengernyit heran.

"Oi, kau kenapa?"

"E..eh! Le..lepaskan aku!"

"Nanti~"

"Aku bisa terlambat sekolah.."

"Aku tidak peduli, nona manis~"

'Huwa, _Kami-sama_! Kumohon seseorang tolong aku!'

_**'Kau hanya tinggal melakukan hal 'itu' Hinata, dan Nee-san akan membantumu~'**_

'Ku..kubilang tidak!'

Keringat dingin di pelipis Hinata makin berjatuhan saat, keempat pemuda lainnya berjalan semakin mendekatinya.

'Ba..bagaimana ini!'

"..."

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" sebuah suara menyentakkan baik Hinata maupun pemuda bertato segitiga itu.

Hinata langsung saja berbalik mengadahkan wajahnya untuk melihat siapa itu, dan berharap kalau suara tadi bisa menolongnya.

"To..tolong aku.." ujarnya saat melihat seorang pemuda pirang jabrik kini berdiri tak jauh darinya. Dalam hati Hinata sudah bersorak senang, ia sudah memikirkan apa yang terjadi. Pemuda pirang itu akan menolongnya, melepaskannya dari sekumpulan orang yang tidak ia kenal ini, dan dia bisa kembali sekolah dengan selamat!

"Oh!" pemuda bertato segitiga itu terlihat kaget. Itu semakin membuat Hinata senang~

"..." sedangkan pemuda pirang itu terdiam beberapa saat.

'Lihat Nee-san, dia pasti akan menolongku~' batin Hinata yakin.

"_**Ya, ya kita lihat saja~**__**"**_

'Eh?'

"..."

"..."

Manik Hinata masih menatap penuh harap pada pemuda itu, sampai...

Sampai..

"Hm~"

"..."

"Bisakah kau..."

'Un, lanjutkan lagi! Bilang kalau jangan menggangguku!' entah kenapa Hinata jadi setengah OOC.

"Berhenti,"

'Ya!'

"Mengambil mangsaku sekali saja, jangan bertindak sendirian seperti ini Kiba."

"..."

**Kretek,** seperti ada sesuatu yang pecah, bibir Hinata menganga tanpa sadar. Otaknya seakan-akan terhenti, mendengar perkataan lanjutan pemuda pirang itu!

Apa dia bilang tadi?!

Mangsanya?!

Mangsanya?!

Mang...sanya..

'Ja..jadi dia tidak ingin menolongku?!'

"Aahaha, _gomen, gomen_, habis kau terlihat malas sekali di sana, Naruto~"

"Hah~ jangan meremehkanku Kiba~"

Manik Hinata masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya, kemana perginya bayangan seseorang yang akan menolongnya tadi?! Menghilang bagai debu!

"..." napas gadis itu tiba-tiba saja memburu, tangannya terkepal kuat.

'Jadi mereka ini berteman, semuanya hanya khayalanku saja..'

"_**Apa kubilang~**__**"**_

"Jadi sepertinya gadis kali ini cukup manis juga, sepertinya dia juga tergila-gila saat melihatmu tadi Naruto, sampai tidak bisa bicara seperti ini~"

"Ya~"

Kesal, Hinata seperti di bohongi. Jantungnya berdetak keras, pipinya mengembung kesal. Dan pikiran murninya sekarang, sudah menghilang entah kemana.

"_**Jadi apa yang mau kau lakukan sekarang, Hinata~**__**"**__** tanya Hime.**_

'...'

_'Nee-san,'_

"_**Hm~**__**"**_

'Gantikan aku.' tegas Hinata dalam hatinya. Membuat senyuman kecil terlihat di wajah Hime, meski tak dapat di lihat saat ini. Tapi yang pasti ia sangat senang kalau bisa melakukan perenggangan pada pemuda-pemuda ini~

"_**Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi~**__**"**_

"Oi, kenapa kau diam saja?! Sakit, atau terpesona sama ketampananku~" ujar pemuda bernama Kiba itu. Membuat kekesalan Hinata makin memuncak.

"..."

Tanpa aba-aba lagi.

"_**Menangislah Hinata.**__**"**__** Ucap Hime pelan.**_

"..."

**Tes,** setetes air mata jatuh di pelupuk Hinata. Membuat Kiba dan Naruto saat itu juga panik. "O..oi! Kenapa malah menangis!"

"Kiba, kau membuatnya menangis!"

"Apa!"

"..." masih terdiam.

"O..oi! Jangan menangis, cengeng sekali kau!"

"..."

"Lepas.."

Samar-samar baik pemuda bertato segitiga aka Kiba ataupun Naruto mendengar suara dari gadis indigo itu.

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Kubilang lepas.."

"Arghh, gadis ini menyebalkan sekali!" seru Kiba. Sedangkan Naruto tiba-tiba saja merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak akan menimpa dirinya.

"Oi." pemuda pirang itu mencoba memanggil gadis indigo di depannya.

Dan

Detik itu juga...

"Kubilang lepaskan! Dasar bocah!" seruan keras terdengar darinya. Membuat mata Naruto terbelalak seketika, begitu juga Kiba.

"A..apa.."

Pandangan mata Hinata kini sudah berubah, dari gadis yang tadinya selalu menunduk. Sekarang dengan lantangnya berteriak kencang di depan berandal pirang itu.

'Kenapa dengannya?' batin Naruto bingung.

"Beraninya kalian menyentuhku!" tanpa aba-aba, tangan Hinata memiting lengan yang tadi memeluknya. Mengangkatnya dengan seluruh tenaga dan...

**Brugh!** Membanting Kiba dengan keras, mengeluarkan suara debaman kuat.

"_I..Ittaai! Oi! Kusoo_, beraninya kau!"

"Dasar bocah-bocah sombong! Kalau memang lemah tidak usah melawanku! _Baka_!"

Manik Hinata segera beralih pada Naruto, dan dengan cepat dan menggunakan refleknya yang cukup kuat. "Sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih padamu~" ucap Hinata _aka_ Hime saat itu juga.

Dan tanpa basa-basi lagi...

**Bugh!**

Sebuah pukulan kuat sudah melayang tepat ke wajah Naruto!

"Oaghh!" membuat pemuda pirang itu terpelanting.

"Yah, sepertinya akan ada yang datang lagi~"

_**"Hime Nee-san! Sudah cukup, sebentar lagi bel sekolah berbunyi!" seruan Hinata menghentikan gerakan Hime.**_

"Aku belum puas Hinata~"

_**"Nee-san, ayo cepat! Sebelum teman-teman mereka datang!"**_

"..."

"Hah~ baik, baik," Hime segera mengusap air matanya tadi, dan menutup matanya sekilas. Lalu..

"..."

"Hah~ _Arigatou Nee-san,_ berkatmu mereka dapat pelajaran juga~" dirinya sudah kembali lagi seperti sedia kala. Hinata tersenyum kecil melihat bagaimana kondisi kedua pemuda itu. Ada yang terpelanting dan masih mencoba bangun dari posisinya.

"Oi, jangan lari kau!"

Dan seolah tidak memperdulikannya..

"Ups, waktunya tinggal lima menit lagi!" Hinata segera berlari menjauh tempat itu, meninggalkan kedua pemuda tadi dengan perasaan ringan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tanpa Hinata sadari, Naruto yang tadinya masih berusaha membangunkan dirinya lagi. Melihat gerak-geriknya,

"..."

"Ada yang aneh dengannya," ujarnya kecil, tangan tannya segera menghapus darah segar yang mengucur di sudut bibirnya. Pukulan gadis itu memang kuat sekali.

Dan entah mengapa melihat sikap gadis indigo itu tadi, membuatnya..

Membuat Naruto..

"Aku harus mencari tahu tentangnya~" desahnya senang, seraya mengeluarkan seringaian di wajah tampannya. Yah, seorang Naruto Uzumaki tidak akan melewatkan mangsa semenarik itu dari hadapannya.

Hm~

Tidak akan~

**To Be Continued~**

**A/N :**

Nah mushi buat cerita ini buat mengganti fic LOST yang akan mushi hapus. Karena entah kenapa mushi jadi WB dengan fic itu dan malah muncul ide lain, jadi fic itu akan mushi hilangkan. Gomen buat yang udah nunggu hehehe, yah biarpun fic ini nggak kalah gajenya dengan fic LOST, tapi fic ini mushi dapet inspirasi dari komik Air Gear lho. Kalau yang udah pernah baca pasti udah tahu,

Kepribadian ganda Hinata, sama dengan kepribadian punya Agito/Akito di komik sana. Hehehe, dan itu artinya Hinata Shippuden yang pemalu di gabung jadi satu sama Hinata RTN yang pemberani (tapi namanya di sini Hime) XD

Ya udah deh segitu aja cuap-cuapnya, Fic ini akan mushi apdet lagi kalau banyak peminatnya #plak# kalau nggak ya di apus lagi hehehe XD. Bercanda kok, fic ini akan mushi apdet lagi kalau fic 'Can I Love Him' sama 'MLWY' terbit. Jadi di tunggu aja yaa XD

**Untuk akhir Kata, Mushi nggak akan capek-capek bilang~**

**SILAKAN RIVIEW~ \^0^/\^V^7**

**JAA~**


	2. Join Club?

**Tsundere?! Tsundere!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem**

**Rated T**

**Genre : Romance, **

**Pair : NaruHina**

**Warning : Typo, OOC**** luar biasa****, plus rada-rada gaje hihi~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cuplikan sebelumnya :**

* * *

_"Ada yang aneh dengannya," ujarnya kecil, tangan tannya segera menghapus darah segar yang mengucur di sudut bibirnya. Pukulan gadis itu memang kuat sekali._

_Dan entah mengapa melihat sikap gadis indigo itu tadi, membuatnya.._

_Membuat Naruto.._

_"Aku harus mencari tahu tentangnya~" desahnya senang, seraya mengeluarkan seringaian di wajah tampannya. Yah, seorang Naruto Uzumaki tidak akan melewatkan mangsa semenarik itu dari hadapannya._

_Hm~_

_Tidak akan~_

* * *

**Chapter**** 2 : Join Club?**

* * *

Bau anyir darah masih mengusik indra penciumannya, pandangan yang tadi sedikit mengabur perlahan-lahan mulai stabil kembali. Naruto bahkan bisa mendengar suara panggilan teman-teman yang berlari ke arahnya. Kiba yang terlihat menggerutu seraya mengepalkan tangannya keras, juga segera menghampirinya. Terlihat sekali kalau pemuda itu kesal setengah mati.

Dikalahkan oleh perempuan?

Memalukan, sama seperti dirinya~

"_Kuso!_! Awas saja gadis itu! Mencari masalah denganku!" teriak pemuda bertato segitiga itu nyaring.

Sedangkan Naruto yang mendengarnya, hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas. "Diamlah Kiba, kau membuat lukaku semakin sakit!"

"Haa! Kau tidak kesal dengan gadis itu?! Dia itu sudah seenaknya saja memukulku, padahal sudah bagus orang tampan sepertiku ini menyapanya!" serunya kembali,

"….."

"Wah, wah, wah, ada apa denganmu Naruto, Kiba? Kulihat tadi kalian di pukul oleh seorang gadis~" seorang pemuda berkulit pucat _aka_ Sai, dengan senyum palsunya segera mendekati Naruto dan Kiba. Keduanya menggeram kesal mendengar perkataan pemuda itu.

"Sai?! Jangan mencari masalah denganku pagi-pagi, Kau tahu tadi itu aku hanya belum siap!" Kiba memalingkan wajahnya kesal.

Sedangkan pemuda berambut raven _aka_ Sasuke Uchiha, pemuda berambut nanas yang tengah menguap dengan lebarnya _aka_ Shikamaru Nara, dan pemuda berambut merah bata dengan lingkar hitam di bawah matanya _aka_ Sabaku Gaara hanya bisa terdiam. Tidak ada niat untuk ikut masuk ke dalam pertengkaran di depan mereka.

'Gadis itu, aku belum pernah melihatnya di sini sebelumnya?' Naruto terus menerus memikirkan gadis indigo tadi, baik sifat ataupun kekuatannya. Manik Saphirenya langsung saja melirik ke arah Sasuke, Shikamaru serta Gaara, trio jenius dalam kelompoknya.

"Apa kalian pernah bertemu dengan gadis tadi?" tanya pemuda itu _to the point_.

"Maksudmu gadis yang membantingmu tadi," Gaara akhirnya ikut berbicara.

Yah, walau ia akui memang sedikit kesal mendengar perkataan teman merahnya ini, tapi semuanya memang benar.

"Ya. Aku tidak sempat melihat baju sekolahnya, dia memakai jaket." Jelas Naruto kembali, entah kenapa memikirkan gadis itu sikap periang serta blak-blakannya menghilang dalam sekejap. Ah, inilah Naruto Uzumaki saat dalam mode serius~

Ketiganya sukses menggeleng bersamaan, mereka memang tidak terlalu memperhatikan gadis yang terlihat pemalu tadi.

"Oh, kukira kalian tahu."

Seringaian di bibir Sasuke terangkat tipis, memperlihatkan wajah tampan sang Uchiha, "Hn, kau tertarik dengannya _Dobe_~" ucapnya pelan.

Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya singkat, sampai akhirnya ia ikut tersenyum kecil, ah mungkin menyeringai. Tangan tannya lagi-lagi mengusap luka yang masih membekas di sudut bibirnya.

"Ada seorang gadis yang bisa memukulku, bukankah tidak ada yang lebih menarik dari itu, _Teme_~" jawabnya pelan,

Dan semua yang mendengar perkataan pemuda pirang itu sepertinya setuju. Memukul salah satu dari kelompok mereka,

Gadis tadi benar-benar berani~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kembali pada Hinata~**

"Hosh, hosh, sedikit lagi!" Hinata terus berlari saat melihat gerbang sekolah yang hampir dekat di depannya. Ia tidak ingin terlambat di hari pertamanya masuk ke sekolah itu, apalagi melewati perkenalan diri di kelas yang sangat ia tunggu-tunggu.

"Jangan terlambat," desahnya terus.

_**Hime yang mendengar ucapan Hinata sejak tadi hanya bisa menggerutu tidak jelas, "Hah! Hinata, bisakah kau tenang, kau lupa sekolahmu yang dulu sudah beda dengan sekarang!" seru gadis itu kencang.**_

"Hi..Hime_-neesan_, aku tidak bisa tenang sebelum sampai!" ujar Hinata masih terengah-engah, karena memaksakan dirinya untuk berlari sejak insiden pukul memukul yang dilakukan Hime tadi.

Siapa tahu para berandal itu marah dan berbalik mengejarnya, kan bisa gawat!

"_**Terserahmu, saja!" **_

Suasana kembali sunyi, hanya terdengar deru napas Hinata, dan suara langkah kakinya, entah apa dia yang salah lihat,

"_Aku tidak sabar ingin segera masuk ke club basket!"_

"_Un, jadi manajer di sana!" _

"_Kyaa! Pasti seru!"_

Suasana sunyi tadi kini perlahan-lahan berganti, maniknya melihat banyak orang yang berpakaian sama dengannya berlalu lalang di sekitar sekolah. Terlihat ramai, dan tidak seperti pikirannya. Langkahnya yang tadi berlari pun melambat, sampai akhirnya berjalan pelan.

"Se..sepertinya seragam mereka sama sepertiku, tapi kenapa semuanya masih berada di luar sekolah. Bukannya masuk ke dalam kelas yang di bagikan?" tanyanya tanpa sadar. Para siswa kelas satu, masih setia berjalan-jalan memenuhi gerbang sekolah saat ia sampai,

Di tambah hampir semuanya membawa kertas-kertas yang ia tidak tahu itu apa?

Masih merasa bingung, "_Neesan_, kenapa suasana sekolah ini beda sekali dengan sekolah di Otogakure?" Tanyanya pada Hime.

_**Terdengar helaan napas panjang dari gadis itu, "Hah~ sepertinya kau belum tahu sama sekali tentang kehidupan Sma bukan?"**_

"I..iya, kukira akan sama dengan saat Smp."

"_**Itu memang festival penyambutan yang di berikan untuk murid baru sepertimu, sekolah menyelenggarakan acara itu dan memberi kesempatan bagi para senior untuk merekrut murid-murid baru masuk ke dalam klub mereka. Dengan kata lain, tidak ada kelas untuk hari ini, jadi kau bebas." Jelas Hime cepat.**_

Hinata yang mendengar itu, "….."

"…." Syok gadis itu benar-benar kaget, kalau begitu berarti semua yang ia lakukan tadi. Dari berurusan dengan para berandal, memukul mereka, dan berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi! Itu sia-sia!

"_**Sudah mengerti?" ucap Hime, seolah-olah tidak menyadari kesalahannya.**_

"Ja..jadi _Neesan_ sudah tahu sejak awal tentang kegiatan sekolah hari ini?" tanya Hinata pelan, suara gadis itu bergetar.

"_**Ya~"**_

"…"

Oke, sepertinya sikap Hime sudah keterlaluan. Bagi Hinata tentunya, "Ah! Kenapa Hime_-neesan_ tidak bilang padaku!" gadis indigo itu untuk yang pertama kalinya di sekolah ini berteriak histeris. Merutuki sikap cuek gadis di dalam tubuhnya ini!

"_**Kau tidak tanya~" jawabnya santai.**_

"_Mou_! Aku kesal dengan _Neesan!_!" bibir Hinata mengerucut kesal, terlihat sekali kalau kini wajahnya sudah cemberut. Dengan perasaan yang campur aduk, tidak ingin mengulur-ulur waktu lagi, Hinata segera melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gerbang sekolah. Tangan gadis itu mengepal keras,

"_**Ya, ya, akan Neesan uji apa kau bisa tahan tanpa bantuanku satu hari di sekolah ini." **_

Perkataan Hime, sukses membuat tubuh Hinata menegang. Tanpa bantuan _Neesannya_? Tadi saja dia sudah kelabakan menghadapi para berandalan itu, apalagi nanti?!

"Ugh!"

"_**Jadi~"**_

"Hu…Huwaa, _Neesan _jangan memojokkan ku seperti itu!" seru Hinata kecil. Membuat senyum di wajah Hime kembali mengembang, sepertinya dia menang lagi. Yah, dengan mudah~

**_"Oh~ kau mau menangis Hinata? Satu tetes air mata saja jatuh, hari ini jadi milikku lho~" ujar Hime penuh arti._**

"E..eh! Ti..tidak, aku tidak akan menangis. Hari ini semuanya harus berjalan sempurna." Hinata mencoba menepuk pipinya pelan. Mencoba membangkitkan kembali semangatnya. Membuat Hime yang melihat itu tersenyum tipis.

Yah, dia memang suka keras berbicara pada Hinata, tapi mungkin itulah cara ia menunjukkan kalau gadis ini menyayangi Hinata. Seperti adiknya sendiri, mengajari Hinata untuk tidak menangis, dan selalu tersenyum.

"_**Baguslah."**_

_** [OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO] **_

Begitu memasuk gerbang sekolah, suara teriakan-teriakan mulai terdengar nyaring. Hinata dapat melihat banyaknya stan-stan yang berjejer di sekitar sana. Semua senior di sekolah ini berusaha keras merekrut murid-murid baru untuk masuk ke dalam klub mereka.

"Ayo masuk ke klub athletik! Kita bersama-sama membangun semangat masa muda!" gadis indigo itu melihat seorang pemuda yang memiliki bentuk rambut seperti mangkuk berteriak dengan semangatnya, membuat ia sedikit geli. Sampai tak jarang terkikik kecil.

"Silakan masuk ke klub minum teh, menenangkan diri dengan aroma teh yang khas. Silakan masuk~" seorang gadis memberikannya selembaran tentang klubnya, Hinata dengan senang hati menerimanya.

'Ehm, klub minum teh, sepertinya menyenangkan~ tapi aku ingin melihat klub-klub lain dulu.' Batin Hinata kembali.

"Kita klub Koran Konoha Gakuen, memberikan informasi dan berita secara akurat. Ayo masuk ke klub kami!"

'Ah, klub Koran?! Mereka yang membuat berita-berita di sini?! Hebat~'

Senyum Hinata mengembang, banyak sekali klub-klub yang menarik perhatiannya. Sepertinya dia akan betah berada di sini. Ada sekitar dua puluh lima klub yang ditawarkan padanya, dan Hinata masih bingung. Konoha Gakuen memang sekolah _favorite_ yang besar di Konoha jadi dia tidak kaget mendengar banyaknya jumlah klub di sini.

**[….]**

Setelah lima belas menit berkeliling, masih ada sekitar lima klub lagi yang belum ia lihat. Tapi kakinya sudah lelah terlebih dahulu. Jadi gadis itu memutuskan untuk duduk di sebuah taman yang dekat dari situ. Duduk di bawah rindangnya pohon, seraya meneguk sebuah minuman yang sempat ia beli.

"Hah~ menurut _Neesan_, lebih baik aku masuk ke klub mana?" bisik Hinata pada Hime, berusaha keras agar suaranya tidak terdengar oleh murid-murid lain.

"…." Tidak ada jawaban. Membuat gadis itu mengernyitkan alisnya bingung.

"_Neesan_, kau mendengarkanku?" sahutnya kembali.

"….." masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Hah, _Neesan._ Kau sedang tidak tidurkan?" helaan napas panjang segera ia hembuskan, sepertinya _Neesannya _ini tertidur sejak tadi. Entah bagaimana caranya, jangan tanya.

"_Neesan_?"

"_**Ah! A..apa! Si..siapa yang tidur, Neesan hanya bosan saja melihatmu berkeliling lama sekali, jadi Neesan-" belum sempat Hime menyelesaikan ucapannya.**_

"Tidur~" lanjut Hinata simple.

"_**Bukan! Baka Hinata! Jangan menyela perkataan Neesan!" seru Hime keras. **_

Tidak ingin berdebat lagi dengan kakaknya,"_Ha'i, Ha'i_ jadi menurut _Neesan_ aku lebih baik memilih klub mana?" tanya Hinata untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

"_**Ehem! **__**Kau menyuruh Neesan memilihkan?"**_

"Ya,"

_**Tanpa memikirkan lebih lama lagi, "Klub Judo." Jawab Hime cepat. Sontak membuat Hinata hampir tersedak oleh minumannya.**_

"A..apa?! _Neesan_ bercanda, mana mungkin aku mau masuk ke klub itu, Aku tidak bisa _judo_!" bantahnya.

"_**Hah, sudah kuduga kau akan mengatakan itu. Ya, sudah masuk klub karate, basket, atau sepak bola saja." Ujar Hime enteng.**_

"…"

Oke, sepertinya Hinata salah menanyakan masalah ini pada _Neesannya_, semua yang di sarankan adalah kegiatan yang memerlukan banyak tenaga, hal yang di hindari Hinata jauh-jauh.

"_Neesan,_ aku serius~" suara gadis itu perlahan memelan, meminta untuk gadis di dalam tubuhnya ini untuk tidak bercanda lagi. Dia hanya ingin masuk ke dalam klub yang populer dan mendapatkan banyak teman-teman.

"…"

"_**Baik, baik, kalau kau ingin masuk ke dalam klub yang populer, setelah kau selesai beristhirahat kembali lagi melihat lima klub yang belum kau kunjungi. Perhatikan banyaknya orang yang ingin masuk ke sana. Kalau ramai atau para gadis-gadis yang lebih dominan berkumpul di sana berarti kau harus masuk ke dalam klub itu." Jelas Hime kembali. **_

Sedangkan Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk paham, "_Arigatou Neesan_!" serunya senang, akhirnya kakaknya ini bisa serius juga.

"_**Hn, kalau kau sudah selesai, beritahu saja. Neesan mau-" untuk yang kedua kalinya perkataan Hime terpotong.**_

"Tidur lagi~" lanjut Hinata, seraya terkikik kecil.

"_**U..Urusai!" dan suara Hime perlahan menghilang bagai debu.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat klub yang belum sempat ia temui, _Cheerleader_, _Judo,_ Basket, Drama, dan Klub berkebun. Untuk pilihan terakhir sepertinya gadis itu ragu kalau klub berkebun populer di sekolah ini. Dan Hinata tidak yakin kalau dirinya bisa masuk ke dalam klub drama juga _Cheerleader_ mengingat sifatnya yang pemalu serta ceroboh. Sedangkan Basket dan _Judo_?

"Semoga saja aku bisa menemukan klub yang cocok~" gumamnya pelan. Saat maniknya melirik ke klub-klub tadi,

"_Kyaa! Aku ingin daftar!"_

"_Aku juga!"_

"_Aku!"_

Suara teriakan gadis-gadis terdengar nyaring, Ia jadi menelan ludah karena gugup. "Sepertinya mereka semangat sekali?" ujarnya lagi.

Karena penasaran dengan kerumunan itu, mau tak mau membuat Hinata berjalan mendekatinya. Terlihat gadis-gadis yang saling berdesakan seperti ingin mengambil sesuatu,

'Pa..pasti ini yang dimaksud _Neesan_.' Batin Hinata senang, senyum kecil pun perlahan muncul di bibirnya. Ia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada orang-orang disana, dan seorang gadis berambut pink mencolok menarik perhatiannya.

**Plok,** Ia menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"_A..ano,_ kalau boleh tanya ini klub apa ya?" tanyanya pada orang di depannya. Membuat gadis berambut pink tadi menoleh ke belakang,

"Oh~ ini untuk siapa saja yang ingin mendaftar menjadi manajer," jelasnya.

Masih tidak mengerti, "Manajer apa?"

"Um, semuanya, _karate, judo_, sepak bola, basket, pokoknya yang berhubungan dengan olahraga. Manajer sangat di perlukan di sini." Ujarnya sekali lagi.

"O..oh, banyak sekali yang mendaftar~" Hinata melihat banyaknya gadis-gadis yang saling berdesakan untuk masuk menjadi manajer klub, membuatnya sedikit ragu. Bisakah dia masuk ke sana?

Senyum kecil terlihat dari gadis berambut pink di depannya, "Mereka semua punya alasan yang sama, untuk masuk menjadi manajer. Termasuk aku, jadi tidak heran kalau yang mendaftar sebanyak ini!" Ia memperkeras suaranya karena suara ribut hampir menulikan pendengarannya.

Hinata kembali heran, "Alasan?"

"Ah! Nanti saja aku menjelaskannya, lebih baik kita segera mengambil kertas pendaftaran di depan sana!" gadis pink itu menarik tangan Hinata, membuatnya menyeruak masuk ke dalam kerumunan dengan cepat.

"Ky..Kyaa!" dan suara teriakan-teriakan pun tak jarang terdengar di sana.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Fiuh, akhirnya bisa juga~" gadis pink itu mendudukan diri di sebuah bangku, menghirup napasnya dalam-dalam. Selembar kertas yang mereka dapat dengan susah payah akhirnya bisa terisi dan di kumpul kembali.

Sedangkan Hinata yang duduk di sampingnya masih terdiam membeku di sana, gadis itu tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"_A…ano_-"

"Oh, kita belum berkenalan. Namaku Sakura Haruno, kelas satu sepertimu. _Yoroshikune!_!" seru gadis bernama Sakura, tanpa mengidahkan perkataan Hinata tadi.

"A..aku Hinata Hyuga, ta..tapi _ano_.."

"Hah, semoga saja kita bisa sekelas nanti, tadi itu benar-benar suatu keberuntungan, hampir saja kertas pendaftaran yang tersisa habis, jadi kita-" perkataan Sakura tiba-tiba terpotong.

"_E..eto_ Sakura-chan!" Hinata berusaha keras memperkeras suaranya agar bisa terdengar, membuat Sakura yang di panggil menoleh bingung.

"Ya?"

"I..itu.."

"Kenapa Hinata? Ada yang salah denganku?"

"Sa..Sakura-chan, rambut, dan pipimu." Ucap Hinata akhirnya. Sakura yang mendengarnya seolah baru sadar, dan segera memperhatikan penampilannya, dan ternyata,

"….."

Rambut pinknya yang mencuat kemana-mana, dan pipinya yang terlihat kotor membuat gadis itu terdiam sesaat, sampai,

"….."

"_Ano,_ boleh pinjam kaca dan sisir rambut?"

Perkataan Sakura sontak membuat Hinata terkikik geli dan mengangguk kecil. Mengambil sebuah sisir kecil serta kaca di tasnya. "_Ha'i,_" sepertinya dia bisa berteman baik dengan Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekelompok pemuda-pemuda tampan terlihat berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah, dan seiring dengan itu suara lengkingan keras terdengar dari seluruh penjuru sekolah. Lebih tepatnya suara teriakan gadis-gadis yang tak tahan dengan ketampanan mereka.

"_Kyaa, akhirnya mereka datang juga!" teriak gadis-gadis secara bersamaan._

Membuat seorang pemuda berambut nanas berdecak pelan, "Cih, _mendokusei_~" desahnya kesal, seraya menguap lebar-lebar.

Sedangkan pemuda berambut raven serta merah bata terlihat asyik mengutak-atik _gadget_ mereka, dengan sepasang _headset_ di telinga.

"Lihat! Mereka berteriak padaku! Itu artinya aku tampan kan?! Lalu kenapa gadis tadi tidak terpesona pada ketampananku!" seru seorang pemuda bertato segitiga.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri Kiba, mungkin saja gadis itu terlalu bagus untukmu~" ujar pemuda berkulit pucat dengan santainya,

"Apa?! Ugh, kau membuatku kesal Sai!"

"…"

Seorang pemuda pirang menutup telinganya kesal, "Bisakah kalian berdua tidak bertengkar satu hari saja. Kita punya urusan di sekolah hari ini, jangan mencari masalah!" serunya keras membuat kedua orang tadi terdiam,

"Hah, kau benar." Desah mereka bersamaan.

Manik Saphirenya terpejam pelan, tidak henti-hentinya ia menghela napas panjang. Gadis incarannya tadi benar-benar mengganggunya,

Incaran? Ya salah satu mangsa barunya mulai hari ini~

Saking berkonsentrasinya pemuda itu, sampai-sampai..

**Duk!**

Seseorang tiba-tiba saja menabrak tubuhnya, sedikit kaget sampai-sampai membuatnya mundur satu langkah dan matanya terbuka kembali.

"…"

"Ah! _Gomenasai_! _Gomenasai_!"

Tatapan tajam segera ia layangkan pada seseorang yang membuat konsentrasinya buyar tadi, "Kau,"

Sedangkan yang menabrak, seorang pemuda dengan takut dan bergetar menatap pemuda pirang di depannya. Sepertinya dia menabrak orang yang salah,

"_Gomenasai_ Naruto-san!" teriaknya sedikit gugup. Tak henti-hentinya pemuda itu menundukan wajahnya dalam-dalam. Berharap meminta ampunan dari orang di depannya. Memangnya apa yang membuatnya takut? Naruto itu siapa di sekolah ini?

"Membuyarkan konsentrasiku, dan menabrakku sembarangan. Kalau kau perempuan sudah pasti kumaafkan, tapi kalau laki-laki sepertimu," desisnya pelan. Membuat si empunya bergidik ngeri.

Kelima teman yang melihat sikap Naruto bersiul kompak, malang sekali nasib pemuda itu. Tidak ada niat sedikit pun dari mereka untuk menolongnya,

"Hiiee! _Gomenasai_ Naruto-san, ta..tadi aku benar-benar tidak sengaja menabrakmu!"

"….." tidak ada respon.

"_Gomenasai_!" pemuda itu masih berusaha meminta maaf pada Naruto. Sampai,

"Pergi."

"E..eh?" mendengar suara berat di depannya, antara perasaan takut dan lega bercampur menjadi satu. Apa artinya di bebas?

"Menjauh dariku, moodku sedang malas berurusan dengan orang sepertimu."

Merasakan secercah harapan datang padanya, "Ah! _Ha..Ha'i Arigatou_ Naruto-san!" tanpa aba-aba lagi, pemuda itu langsung melesat pergi dengan kecepatan dewa. Tidak ingin berurusan lebih lama dengan keenam pemuda tadi. Dirinya benar-benar selamat!

**[…]**

Kiba yang melihat sikap teman pirangnya, kembali bersiul. Ia segera menyandarkan lengannya di pundak Naruto santai, "Kenapa denganmu, biasanya kalau ada yang seperti itu kau tidak akan segan-segan memberinya pelajaran~" ujarnya.

Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan, "Aku hanya malas."

"Hoo, malas, sepertinya moodmu berubah gara-gara bertemu gadis tadi. Karena baru kali ini aku melihat orang yang tidak kenal ampun sepertimu menghilangkan sikap sehari-harinya~" runtuk Kiba sekali lagi.

Manik Naruto segera menatap tajam sahabatnya itu, "Kau ingin merasakan pukulanku ini pagi-pagi?" tanyanya seraya mengacungkan tangan tannya pada Kiba,

**Glek,** Kiba meneguk ludahnya tanpa sadar, 'Gawat!'

"Ahaha, aku hanya bercanda saja kok! Jangan dianggap serius!" seru pemuda itu cepat, tangannya berusaha memblok kalau-kalau sebuah pukulan melayang ke wajahnya.

"….."

Terdengar helaan napas panjang lagi, "Ya, aku juga bercanda~" Sebuah senyuman rubah perlahan muncul di wajah tampannya, mampu membuat semua gadis-gadis _nosebleed_ melihat Naruto.

"Hah! Kau membuatku jantungan Naruto!"

"Hn, kalau kalian ingin berbicara terus di sana, lebih baik aku kembali ke tempatku." Pemuda raven _aka_ Sasuke Uchiha berjalan mendahului teman-temannya, suara teriakan-teriakan sudah mengusik telinganya meskipun telah memakai _headset _sejak tadi.

Shikamaru masih menguap dengan posisi kesukaannya, "Hoahm~ kalau begitu aku juga." Ujarnya ikut berjalan pergi.

"Aku dan Sasuke akan menunggu kalian berdua di lapangan _indoor_. Pastikan kalian tidak lupa kalau hari ini kita ada pekerjaan menyeleksi anggota-anggota baru." Ucap Gaara seraya berjalan meninggalkan Sai, Naruto dan Kiba.

"Aku akan mencari tempat melukis yang bagus." Tanpa aba-aba Sai, melenggang pergi.

Yah, kali ini sepertinya hanya tinggal Naruto dan Kiba di sana.

**[…..]**

"Kali ini semua klub olahraga akan di seleksi bersamaan, melelahkan~" desah Naruto pelan,

"Tapi kau suka kan, penyeleksian manajer baru juga dilaksanakan di sana~" Kiba menyeringai pada sahabatnya, membuat Naruto mau tak mau menyetujui perkataan pemuda bertato segitiga itu.

"Ya, satu poin untukmu."

"Tapi sebelum kau pergi, ada baiknya menutupi luka di bibirmu itu." Kiba menunjuk luka memar akibat pukulan gadis tadi.

"Kau juga, apa tanganmu tidak sakit di pelintir dan tubuhmu di banting ke aspal~"

"Naruto!" Kiba hendak meneriaki sahabat pirangnya itu, sebelum..

"_Just Kidding_~"

"….."

"Oi, Kiba."

"Apa?!"

"Kalau misalnya gadis tadi bersekolah di sini, kira-kira apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya?" pertanyaan yang diajukan Naruto membuat Kiba menaikkan alisnya sekilas, tapi ia segera memikirkannya baik-baik,

"Huh, kalau aku tahu dia ada disini, akan membuat gadis menyesal karena sudah melukaiku! Ah, atau mungkin aku akan menjadikannya bawahanku selamanya di sini! Ahaha!"

Mendengar jawaban Kiba, mengeluarkan seringaian di bibir Naruto. Pemuda itu perlahan menyibak rambut pirangnya yang di terpa angin, manik Saphirenya berkilat senang.

"Hei, kau tahu apa yang akan kulakukan padanya~"

"Hee, memukulnya habis-habisan, ohh! Atau yang lebih hebatnya lagi mengeluarkannya dari sekolah ini?!"

"Tidak, bukan itu mauku."

"Haa?! Lalu apa! Jangan bilang kau ingin menjadikannya pacarmu! Bercanda juga ada batasnya, Naruto!"

Langkah kaki Naruto perlahan terhenti, pemuda itu berbalik menoleh pada sahabat di belakangnya. Seringaian masih terpampang jelas di wajahnya,

"Dia mangsaku Kiba, dan sepertinya menjadikan pacar terlalu bagus untuknya, mengingat pukulan gadis itu sudah melayang di wajahku. Mana mungkin aku memaafkan dia semudah itu," ujar Naruto.

"Kau membuatku bingung Naruto,"

"Yah, keinginanku hanya simple, mencarinya, menelusuri asal usulnya, dan yang terakhir membuatnya membayar atas apa yang ia perbuat padaku." Lanjutnya. Seringaian yang tadinya terpampang di wajahnya perlahan berubah menjadi senyum rubah kembali. Naruto segera menepuk pundak Kiba cepat,

"…."

"Ayo, kita harus segera ke tempat." Pemuda pirang itu berjalan seraya mengangkat kedua tangannya, membawanya ke belakang dan dengan santai melewati semua orang di depannya.

"….."

"…."

"Hah, sepertinya gadis itu benar-benar membuat Naruto tertarik sekaligus kesal," desah Kiba, seraya berjalan menyusul sahabat pirangnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sedangkan Hinata sekarang,

Tubuh gadis itu membeku, maniknya menatap tak percaya atas pemandangan yang ia lihat di sana. Saking terkejutnya, bahkan untuk berkata saja tidak mampu, lidahnya terasa kelu. Keringat dingin perlahan menetes dari keningnya, tangan mungilnya mengeratkan tas yang ia pegang sejak tadi. Tanpa menyadari kalau Sakura yang kebetulan masih berdiri di samping gadis itu menatap heran kelakuan temannya.

Bibir Hinata tak henti-hentinya meracaukan kalimat, '_Kami-sama_, semoga saja aku salah lihat!'

'Semoga saja aku salah lihat!' batinnya terus menerus.

"Hinata? Kau kenapa? Wajahmu terlihat pucat?" tanya Sakura cemas, menepuk pundak temannya pelan.

Dengan satu kali tegukan gugup, perlahan-lahan wajah Hinata menoleh pada gadis pink di sampingnya. "_A..ano,_ kalau boleh tanya," ucapnya gugup.

"Ya?"

Perlahan tangan Hinata segera menunjuk ke arah dua orang pemuda tampan yang tengah di kerubungi oleh gadis-gadis. "I…itu siapa? A..apa mereka bersekolah di sini juga?" tanya Hinata cepat.

Manik Emeraldnya segera menemukan pemuda berambut pirang serta pemuda berambut coklat di sana, "Oh, mereka. Itu Naruto-_senpai_ dan Kiba_-senpai_, senior terkenal di sekolah ini." Jelasnya singkat.

"Me..mereka benar-benar sekolah di sini Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata kembali, Ia masih ragu.

"Ya, tapi kuingatkan Hinata. Biarpun mereka itu tampan dan dikagumi banyak gadis, jangan tertipu. Baik Naruto_-senpai _maupun Kiba_-senpai _itu sama-sama _playboy _sekaligus suka mencari masalah. Mereka suka berbuat seenaknya di sini, memukul dan bertindak layaknya bos begitu kata semuanya." Lanjutnya.

"…." Hinata masih terdiam. Ia terlalu kaget dengan apa yang di dengar serta di lihatnya.

"Yah, tapi biarpun tukang pembuat onar, prestasi di bidang olahraga mereka bagus-bagus lho. Semua anggota teman-temannya, bahkan menjabat sebagai ketua di setiap klub populer di sini."

Mendengar perkataan lanjutan Sakura, lagi-lagi Hinata membeku. 'A..apa katanya tadi? Klub populer?! La..lalu olahraga?!'

"Me..memangnya klub apa saja yang mereka masuki?" gadis indigo itu mulai menelan ludahnya takut-takut.

"Oh, mereka-"

'Jangan bilang _Kami-sama_, jangan bilang kalau!' Hinata kembali mengeluarkan ke OOC-annya.

"Hm, kalau Shikamaru dia menjadi ketua di klub sains dan klub _shogi._ Kalau Sai dia jadi ketua di klub melukis,"

Dari semua penjelasan Sakura, tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau salah satu dari orang-orang itu masuk ke dalam klub _Judo_ ataupun Basket. Hinata tidak mau! Mengingat kalau dirinya tadi mendaftar sebagai manajer klub basket dan Sakura di klub _Judo_! Jangan!

"La..lalu?"

"Oh, Gaara dan Sasuke-kun masuk ke dalam klub _Judo._ Sasuke-kun jadi ketua dan Gaara wakilnya~"

**Jderr!** Seolah bayangan kilat menyambarnya, hati Hinata bertambah resah. 'Te..tenang Hinata, kedua orang itu tidak melihat wajahku, mereka pasti tidak mengingatku. Apalagi waktu aku memukul si pirang dan coklat, keduanya tidak melihat kan?!' batinnya mencoba tenang.

"La..lalu _Senpai _berambut pirang dan coklat itu masuk klub apa?" tanya Hinata cepat.

"Hah, kalau mereka-" dengan takut-takut Hinata mendengarkan jawaban temannya itu.

"Ya?"

"Hum, kalau tidak salah jadi ketua dan wakil di-"

Satu kalimat lagi, '_Kami-sama, Kami-sama_ jangan bilang mereka dari klub basket!' batin Hinata terus.

"…"

"Klub basket, keduanya masuk ke dalam tim inti klub basket Konoha Gakuen."

**Jdeeeer!** Kilat bertambah ganas menyambar Hinata, apa dia tidak salah dengar?! Basket katanya?! Basket!

"Sa..Sakura-chan tidak bercanda?"

"Kenapa aku berbohong, biarpun tampang _playboy_ mereka itu ketua serta wakil klub basket. Dan alasan semua gadis-gadis di sini mendaftar menjadi manajer, juga semata-mata hanya untuk berdekatan dengan keenam pemuda itu." Jelas Sakura kembali.

"….."

"…"

"…."

Semoga saja dia salah dengar, pikirannya sudah melayang kemana-mana, apa yang akan dia lakukan kalau bertemu mereka lagi. Keduanya pasti marah dan tidak akan segan-segan memukulnya, Hinata benar-benar tidak menyangka pemuda berandalan itu bisa bersekolah di Konoha Gakuen, sekolah ter-_favorite _di sini!

"Oh, iya Hinata, kau tahu hari ini kita ada penyeleksian manajer di lapangan _indoor_. Bersamaan dengan seleksi anggota Basket, _Judo_dan yang lainnya karena ruangannya terlalu luas, dan cukup menampung banyak orang. Jadi kita harus siap-siap!" seru Sakura, sambil menepuk pundak Hinata semangat.

"….."

Oke, sepertinya _Kami-sama_ benar-benar membencinya, pertama bertemu dengan para berandalan pagi-pagi, bertemu dengan mereka lagi di sini, tahu kalau mereka bersekolah di sini, dirinya mengambil kegiatan yang berhubungan dengan mereka, dan yang terakhir,

Kenapa seleksi manajer harus di langsungkan bersamaan dengan seleksi anggota baru basket dan _Judo_!

"….."

"Hinata kau kenapa? Sakit?"

**Grep,** tangan Hinata tiba-tiba menggenggam lengan Sakura erat, manik Lavendernya menatap gadis pink itu dalam-dalam, dan tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu lagi…

"Sa..Sakura-chan, antarkan aku membatalkan pendaftaranku tadi!" seru Hinata cepat.

"….." Sakura yang masih merespon perkataan temannya ini, hanya bisa menaikkan alisnya heran, dan…

"Eh?"

**{…}**

'Huwaaa! Kalau tahu seperti ini, lebih baik aku masuk klub berkebun saja!' teriak Hinata dalam hati.

"_**Hoo, sepertinya masa-masa di sekolahmu ini akan menarik Hinata~ Neesan suka kalau **__**bocah-bocah itu**__** ada disini~" Hime hanya bisa tertawa penuh arti mendengar perkataan Sakura tadi.**_

Dan Hinata?

'Huaa! _Neesan_! Aku ingin pindah sekolah lagi!'

**TO BE CONTINUED~**

* * *

**A/N :**

* * *

Huwaa Mushi seneng banget karena peminat fic ini banyak juga, #guling-guling diaspal# ahaha karena sesuai janji. Fic ini akan Mushi apdet setelah fic 'Can I Love Him' sama 'MLWY' terbit, Tada sudah apdet lagi :D

Banyak yang nanya apa itu Tsundere, kenapa Mushi kasih judul gitu. Ya, karena sifatnya Hinata yang dobel. Disini Hinata jadi terlihat Tsundere karena berganti sifat sama Hime, tapi Tsunderenya kebalik, malu-malu jadi galak ahahaha #guling-guling#memang ada?!# XD Di chap ini interaksi NaruHinanya memang belum kelihatan lagi, kan mereka juga belum kenalan. Jadi mungkin akan Mushi buat di chap tiga nanti ehehehe :D

Dan _Gomen_ bagi yang menunggu fic LOST, Mushi ucapin maaf yang sebesar-besarnya #Bow# :(

* * *

_Answer :_

* * *

_Yap seperti yang kalian lihat, Naruto Dkk itu seperti penguasa di Konoha Gakuen #alah#plak# udah suka berkelahi, playboy lagi #ditendang Naru# tapi tetep keren :D_

_Di sini Mushi kasih judul Tsundere, bukan berarti persis seperti namanya, cuman mirip-mirip dikit ehehe XD_

_Naruto punya kepribadian ganda? Ehmm, belum kepikiran. Lihat aja nanti deh #jawaban apaan nih!#di tendang#_

_Arigatou_ buat yang sudah _**merirview, mem fav, mem follow sekaligus membaca**_ fic gaje Mushi, tanpa kalian fic ini mungkin nggak bakal ada yang baca #maksudnya?# ehehe XD

* * *

**BIG THANKS TOO :**

**huddexxx69****, ****kujyou okira****, ****JihanFitrina-chan****, ****SooyeonL****, ****utsukushi hana-chan****, ****aimseven**** , ****juanda blepotan****, ****Shirokuro Ryoko****, ****amexki chan****, ****arip scarlet****, ****leontujuhempat****, Hyuuzumaki Shadowink NHL, j, Durara, Anyone, Neko-chan, ****bohdong palacio****, ****El Ghashinia****, ****Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin****, ****Namikaze Rezpector****, ****Kaoru-Kagami Yoshida****, Gray Areader****, ****Blue-senpai****, ****Achiles, phoenix****, ****Hikaru Reisa****, ****Zuuki, NaruHinaLov, guest, AnYoNe, ****Zeri Nomi**** , ****kevin rafael 3785****, hqhqhq****, ****Hyuuga Divaa Atarashi, ****Misti Chan****, ****LyaHoneyDew, ****Aditya Uryuu Namikaze****, ****EstherIndriana****, ****Kazehana Koyuki****, ****Mocha Mochi - Chan****, ****aimseven****, ****hime namikaze****, ****Namikaze Hendrix Ngawi****, ****Yuuna Emiko****, ****Melda Heartfillia****, ****Saitou Rei****, ****andypraze****, ****Rhe Muliya Young****, ****uchiha izami****, ****HimeAkai11****, ****AF Namikaze****, ****Arisa Ichiusai****, ****Ryn NaruHina****, ****kujyou okira****, and all silents readers! :D **_(Gomen kalau ada yang tidak tertulis)_

* * *

**Untuk akhir Kata, Mushi nggak akan capek-capek bilang~**

**SILAKAN RIVIEW~ \^0^/\^V^7**

**JAA~**


	3. Nee-san, Help Me!

**Tsundere?! Tsundere!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem**

**Rated T**

**Genre : Romance, School life, Drama**

**Pair : NaruHina**

**Warning : Typo, OOC luar biasa, OC, Naruto Ooc, plus rada-rada gaje~**

**A/ N : Karena banyak yang nyaranin Mushi supaya interaksi antara Hinata dan Hime dalam hati aja, Oke, Mushi akan buat Hinata nggak teriak-teriak kayak orang aneh lagi ehehehe XD Makasih atas sarannya~**

**Jadi tanda 'kutip' itu artinya bicara dalam hati yaa XD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cuplikan Sebelumnya :**

* * *

_**"Hinata kau kenapa? Sakit?"**_

**_Grep,_**_** tangan Hinata tiba-tiba menggenggam lengan Sakura erat, manik Lavendernya menatap gadis pink itu dalam-dalam, dan tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu lagi…**_

_**"Sa..Sakura-chan, antarkan aku membatalkan pendaftaranku tadi!" seru Hinata cepat.**_

_**"….." Sakura yang masih merespon perkataan temannya ini, hanya bisa menaikkan alisnya heran, dan…**_

_**"Eh?"**_

_**'Huwaaa! Kalau tahu seperti ini, lebih baik aku masuk klub berkebun saja!' teriak Hinata dalam hati.**_

_**"**_**_Hoo, sepertinya masa-masa di sekolahmu ini akan menarik Hinata~ Neesan suka kalau bocah-bocah itu ada disini~" Hime hanya bisa tertawa penuh arti mendengar perkataan Sakura tadi._**

_**Dan Hinata?**_

_**'Huaa! **__**Neesan**__**! Aku ingin pindah sekolah lagi!'**_

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Nee-san, Help Me!**

* * *

Keringat dingin tak henti-hentinya mengucur dari pelipis Hinata, Ia sudah panik minta ampun. Hancur sudah impiannya bersekolah tanpa menyangkut pautkan dirinya dengan orang-orang yang suka berkelahi seperti saat di sekolahnya yang dulu!

'Bagaimana ini _Neesan_! Aku..aku harus segera membatalkan pendaftaran itu!' teriak Hinata dalam hati. Berharap _Neesannya_ itu mau membantu, tapi ternyata..

"**_Lho, bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang ingin masuk ke dalam klub yang populer, Nah sekarang sudah dapat. Kok seenaknya saja di batalin~"sahut Hime cepat._**

Ughh! Ingin sekali Hinata menjitak kepala gadis di dalam tubuhnya ini kalau saja ia berani. Sudah tahu alasannya ingin berhenti ah maksudnya batal menjadi manajer di klub itu, masih saja pura-pura tidak tahu!

'_Neesan_! Bantu aku~' rengek Hinata lagi. Dan sedetik mendengar permintaan Hinata. Hime langsung saja mendengus pelan.

"**_Kau ini, bukannya kemarin bilang kalau mulai sekarang tidak ingin meminta bantuanku lagi. Hari ini sudah minta bantuan tiga kali, apalagi besok!" tegur Hime. _**

Yah, perkataan _Neesannya_ itu memang benar, seratus persen benar malah. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Hinata ternyata memang tidak bisa bertahan di sekolah baru ini tanpa bantuan Hime. Gadis itu menundukkan wajahnya, tadi ia sempat mengajak Sakura untuk membantu menarik kembali pendaftaran dirinya. Dan teman merah mudanya itu bilang mustahil, sekarang Hinata berdiam diri di sebuah bangku, menunggu kedatangan Sakura yang katanya ingin membelikan minuman.

Hinata benar-benar tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, _Senpai-senpai_ yang sempat ia (Hime) pukul tadi pagi pasti masih marah padanya.

'_Gomen, Neesan._ Sepertinya kemarin aku hanya bisa bicara saja, Aku..aku takut _Neesan_, mereka pasti dendam padaku.' Sekuat tenaga Hinata mengeratkan tangannya agar tidak menangis.

'Aku..takut, _Neesan_.' Hinata tak henti-hentinya berpikiran seperti itu.

Dan Hime yang melihatnya, lama kelamaan tidak tahan juga. Wajah adik perempuannya terlihat sangat ketakutan, Mau bagaimana lagi. Toh, pemukulan tadi pagi juga karenanya, dia yang membujuk Hinata agar meladeni orang yang ternyata _Senpai _di sekolah ini.

"..."

'_Neesan_, aku..'

"**_Arghh! Baik, baik akan kubantu! Jangan takut lagi, oke! Wajahmu jelek sekali sekarang, kau tahu itu, Neesan jadi tidak tahan!" Hime berseru keras, sengaja membuang wajahnya yang mulai mengeluarkan rona merah. _**

Bukannya kesal karena mendengar wajahnya di katai jelek, Hinata malah mengerjap tak percaya. Raut ketakutannya perlahan pudar, digantikan senyuman mengembang.

'Kyaa! _Arigatou! Neesan_, kalau saja _Neesan_ ada di depanku, pasti sudah kupeluk!' seru Hinata senang dalam hati.

"**_Ya, Ya, simpan saja teriakanmu itu."_**

"Hinata!" suara seruan Sakura dari jauh menyadarkan Hinata dari pembicaraannya dengan Hime, membuat gadis itu mengadahkan wajah menatap temannya yang kini berlari ke arahnya.

"Sakura-chan,"

Gadis merah muda itu terlihat terengah-engah seraya membawa dua kaleng minuman bersamanya. "_Gomenne_, Hinata tadi saat aku membeli minuman, aku sempat bertanya pada _Senpai_ di tempat kita tadi. Ternyata kita tidak boleh membatalkan pendaftaran manajer yang sudah di buat," ujar Sakura.

Ya, Hinata sudah menduga hal itu. Ia hanya mengangguk paham, "Ti..tidak apa-apa kok, Sakura-chan, _Gomen_ merepotkanmu." Gadis itu mengambil minuman yang di sodorkan Sakura padanya.

Kedua remaja itu kembali terduduk, Sakura yang masih membuka minumannya menatap Hinata sekilas, "Jadi, kenapa kau ingin sekali membatalkan pendaftaran tadi? Kukira kau akan suka begitu melihat _Senpai-Senpai_ tampan itu." tanyanya, hampir saja membuat Hinata tersedak.

"I..itu, aku hanya tidak percaya diri saja Sakura-chan, ga..gadis pemalu sepertiku pasti langsung di tolak kalau masuk ke dalam klub populer seperti itu. La..lagipula banyak yang lebih cantik di sana," jawab Hinata seadanya, sebenarnya perkataannya tadi tidak sepenuhnya bohong. Ia memang sedikit minder saat melihat banyaknya gadis-gadis cantik yang ingin masuk di klub itu.

Sakura hanya ber-oh ria mendengarnya, "Ah, tidak juga kok. Yang di cari untuk menjadi manajer itu bukan hanya dari penampilan wajahnya, tapi juga keterampilannya bekerja. Aku yakin begitu gadis-gadis itu tahu beratnya menjadi manajer, mereka pasti langsung berhenti!"

Perkataan Sakura membuat Hinata terdiam, "Ma..maksudnya?" Ia masih tidak mengerti.

"Yah, kau tahukan tugas menajer itu apa?" Hinata mengangguk kecil.

"Mengatur seluruh anggota, mencuci baju mereka, memberikan mereka minuman, membersihkan ruangan klub mereka, dan masih banyak lagi. Mungkin saja gadis-gadis itu pikir menjadi manajer klub seperti di komik-komik, hanya bisa membuat mereka dekat dengan para _Senpai _tampan, seperti memberikan handuk saat _Senpainya_ lelah, menyeka keringat mereka, dan memberi semangat saat pertandingan. Nyatanya kan tidak semuanya begitu~" jelas Sakura panjang lebar.

Dan Hinata akui perkataan gadis merah muda itu benar-benar tepat sasaran. Ia mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Ka..kau benar, kalau Sakura-chan apa alasannya masuk menjadi manajer di klub _Judo_? Disana juga banyak sekali peminatnya." Tanya Hinata balik.

"Em, I..itu, ahaha sebenarnya ada seseorang yang melarang keras untukku masuk menjadi manajer di klub _Judo_. Tapi, karena merasa tertantang, aku diam-diam masuk ke sana~" semburat merah tercetak di pipi putih Sakura, gadis itu menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal. Terlihat sekali kalau ia kikuk.

Hinata mengernyitkan alisnya bingung, "Siapa, Sakura-chan?"

Yang di tanya malah sekarang semakin terlihat gugup, "Ahaha, nanti pasti aku kenalkan kok. Ah, sepertinya waktu untuk pengetesan sebentar lagi di mulai!" Sakura mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, manik Emeraldnya menatap jam di tangannya sekilas.

"E..eh, ta..tapi Sakura-chan-" perkataan Hinata langsung terpotong.

"Kita bicarakan itu nanti saja ya, ehehe, sekarang kita berdua harus cepat-cepat ke gedung _Indoor._"

Hinata menghela napas pendek, sepertinya Sakura masih tidak ingin memberitahunya. Ia mengangguk kecil, sampai saat-

"**_Hinata, sekarang Neesan harap kau segera mencari penyamaran, Neesan akan berganti tempat denganmu." Suara Hime, menghentikan gerakannya._**

Sepertinya ia tidak bisa ke gedung itu bersama Sakura, benar apa yang di katakan Hime. Sekarang Hinata harus mencari penyamaran yang cocok agar tidak di kenali oleh _Senpainya _nanti. Mungkin meminjam peralatan dari klub drama, ide yang bagus.

'Ba..baiklah,' Hinata mengangguk mantap, perlahan pegangan tangannya pada Sakura ia lepaskan. Membuat Sakura mengernyit bingung,

"Lho, kenapa Hinata?" tanya gadis merah muda itu.

"_A..ano_, Sakura-chan. Aku baru ingat ada urusan sebentar, ja..jadi kau bisa ke gedung itu duluan." Sahut Hinata cepat.

"Em, kau tahu dimana gedungnya?"

"Un, tenang saja Sakura-chan." untung saja tadi ia sempat menghapalkan gedung-gedung di sekolah ini, walaupun belum sepenuhnya tahu.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan Hinata, jangan terlambat lho!" Sakura langsung saja berlari kecil meninggalkannya. Hinata hanya bisa menatap kepergian temannya itu kikuk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Manik Lavender Hinata masih sibuk mencari-cari ruang drama di dalam gedung sekolahnya, tak lupa ia memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk berinteraksi dengan _Neesannya_ dalam hati.

'Jadi _Neesan_, apa rencanamu?' tanya Hinata.

"**_Seperti yang Neesan katakan padamu tadi, cari alat penyamaran yang cocok, dan Neesan akan berganti tempat denganmu. Simple kan." jelas Hime singkat._**

'Hah, terserah _Neesan_~'

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOooO**

Sekarang, tak sampai beberapa menit Hinata berjalan akhirnya ia menemukan ruangan yang di cari-carinya. Senyumnya langsung mengembang, dengan sedikit gugup gadis itu berjalan memasuki ruang drama. Berharap menemukan penyamaran yang pas untuknya.

Sebuah wig mungkin,

Dan begitu masuk, suasana ruangan itu tidak begitu ramai. Hanya ada beberapa orang disana, saat maniknya menangkap seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang tengah membereskan peralatan drama. Tanpa basa-basi lagi Hinata segera menghampirinya.

"_A..ano_," sapanya.

"Ya?" gadis pirang itu menoleh,

"A..apa aku boleh meminjam barang-barang di sini?" tanya Hinata, berharap gadis yang ia tahu _Senpainya_ ini memberikan satu atau dua alat drama di kotak coklat itu.

_Senpai_ itu mengeryit bingung, "Kau murid baru?"

"I..iya,"

"Untuk apa meminjam alat-alat drama?" pertanyaan bertubi-tubi langsung di lancarkan pada Hinata, _Senpainya_ ini mulai curiga padanya.

"_E..eto,"_

'_Neesan _aku harus bilang apa?!' pekik Hinata panik.

"**_Bilang saja kau ingin meminjam alat-alatnya untuk menghindar dari seseorang~"_**

'Itu terlalu jujur, _Neesan_!'

"**_Kau mau dia makin curiga denganmu?"_**

'Ti..tidak,' sepertinya Hinata terpaksa mengikuti saran _Neesannya_, dengan sedikit menghela napas panjang. Ia kembali menatap _Senpai _di depannya,

"Uhm, Be..begini _Senpai_, hari ini aku bertemu dengan teman kecilku yang dulu sering menjahiliku, ja..jadi aku takut, dan mu..mungkin dengan meminjam peralatan di sini. A..aku bisa menghindarinya beberapa saat," jelas Hinata, gugup. Tidak tahu apakah ceritanya ini bisa di percaya.

"..."

"Ja..jadi apa boleh aku meminjam satu alat dramamu, _Sen-_" perkataan Hinata terhenti saat, tangan _Senpainya _kini sudah menepuk bahunya. Gadis pirang itu tersenyum paham,

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi, aku bertanya seperti itu hanya untuk memastikan saja kok. Tentu saja kau boleh meminjam alat-alat di sini, tapi ingat di kembalikan saja ya~" ujarnya lembut.

Oke, pandangan Hinata kalau _Senpainya_ ini galak, ternyata salah. Gadis pirang di depannya ternyata baik sekali, "_A..arigatou Senpai_!"

"_Doite,_ oh kalau boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?" tanya _Senpai _itu, seraya mengambilkannya sebuah wig dan kacamata drama.

Masih dengan sikap gugupnya, "Um, Hi..Hinata Hyuga, _Yoroshikune Senpai_," ujar Hinata cepat.

"Salam kenal juga, namaku Ino Yamanaka. Hanya ini yang bisa kuberi, tidak apa-apa?" ucap _Senpai_ bernama Ino itu, sambil menunjukkan sebuah wig berwarna hitam panjang dikepang dua serta sebuah kacamata berwarna putih pada bagian tangkainya.

"A..ah, ini sudah cukup _Senpai! Arigatou_!" tanpa basa-basi lagi, karena waktu pemilihan akan segera di mulai, jadi dia harus cepat-cepat.

"Kau tenang saja, kacamata itu memakai lensa normal. Jadi tidak akan merusak mata." Ino menambahkan, yang hanya bisa di jawab anggukan kepala Hinata.

Sementara manik Lavendernya menatap wig di tangannya sekarang, sepertinya ia tidak tahu cara memakai yang benar.

"..."

'_Ne..Neesan_ bagaimana cara pakainya?' tanya gadis itu pada Hime.

"**_Hah, Baka! Ada orang drama di sini, kenapa kau tidak minta bantuan padanya?!"_**

'Ta..tapi,'

"**_Kalau kau tidak mau, ya sudah biarkan aku mengganti tempatmu."_**

Hinata sedikit ragu dengan permintaan _Neesannya,_ sampai tanpa sadar ia melirik sekilas ke arah Ino yang kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Gadis ini tidak enak kalau meminta bantuan sampai dua kali. Alhasil..

"..." lagipula sebentar lagi keduanya juga akan bertukar tempat, jadi tidak ada salahnya kalau mereka memulai sekarang.

'Tapi _Neesan_ janji jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh lagi, kita langsung ke tempat dan mencoba membatalkan pemilihan manajer. Oke, _Neesan_?' ingatnya sekali lagi, Hime setengah mendengus pelan.

"**_Iya, iya~ Sudah cepat, badanku sudah kaku kalau di suruh berdiam diri seperti ini terus~"_**

'_Neesan _bilang apa?'

"..."

"**_Bukan apa-apa, cepat!"_**

Semoga saja dia salah dengar, ya semoga saja. Perlahan-lahan Hinata menghela napasnya pelan, mencoba mengingat hal-hal yang mampu membuat air matanya turun dengan cepat.

Dan tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi,

"..."

**Tes, **kembali ia menangis, yah walaupun hanya sesaat, tapi yang pasti melihat tetesan air mata dari Hinata. Senyuman ah seringaian lebar langsung terpampang di wajah Hime. Nah, saatnya sang Setan Otogakure beraksi, mungkin.

"_Good job_, adikku yang cantik~" pujinya, kalau ada maunya saja dia pasti akan memuji Hinata. Gadis indigo yang mendengar pujian _Neesannya_ hanya bisa menghela napas panjang, sampai akhirnya..

"..."

"..."

_Change~_

Gadis yang tadinya terdiam, dengan jemarinya yang saling bertautan kini,

"Hah, senangnya bisa kembali lagi~" berubah drastis menjadi sesosok gadis, dengan wajah yang mengadah sekilas, seringaian yang mampu memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya, dan tak lupa tangannya yang sibuk menyibak rambut indigo panjangnya.

"**_Neesan ingat kata-kataku!" seru Hinata tiba-tiba, menghentikan seringaian kecil Hime dan membuatnya mendengus kembali._**

'Oke, oke, kau tenang saja. Cukup perhatikan apa yang _Neesan_ lakukan.'

Tangan Hime yang masih memegang wig berkepang tadi, segera melirik ke arah Ino. Dan tanpa basa-basi, serta malu-malu lagi,

"_Senpai_, bisa menolongku tidak?" gadis itu berjalan menghampiri _Senpai_ pirang di sana dengan cepat, dibarengi dengan panggilan lantang darinya. Tanpa ada suara gugup khas Hinata,

"..."

Sedangkan Ino yang masih asyik merapikan barang-barang drama, sukses mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Memastikan kembali, gadis itu berbalik ragu, dan maniknya segera melihat adik kelasnya tadi ternyata masih di sana dan kini berjalan menghampirinya.

"Aku tidak bisa memakai wig ini, _Senpai _mau kan menolongku?" tanya Hinata _aka_ Hime sekali lagi, dengan senyuman lebar dan tangan yang memegang wig itu terangkat tinggi-tinggi.

"..."

Oh, ternyata semua tingkahnya itu sukses membuat Ino membeku, biarpun baru saja bertemu dengan adik kelasnya ini. Tapi tetap saja, melihat perubahan di depannya sekarang..

'Apa aku yang aneh, atau memang aura Hinata Hyuga ini berubah?' masih terus berpikir, kemana gadis gugup tadi, gadis yang bahkan menatap wajahnya dan berbicara dengannya saja tidak begitu berani?

"..."

"_Senpai_? Kau mendengarkanku?" Hime segera mengayunkan tangannya di depan wajah Ino, membuat si empunya tersentak kaget,

"A..ah, Te..tentu saja bisa Hinata-chan, kalau begitu lebih baik kita memasangnya di ruang rias saja!" gadis itu menjawab gugup, berusaha menenangkan hatinya.

'Mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja,' batin Ino terus menerus.

Sedangkan Hime hanya bisa mengangguk kecil, "Oh, oke!"

Dan Hinata yang dapat melihat perubahan mimik _Senpainya_, mulai merasa was-was. Baru saja dia masuk ke sekolah ini, mana mungkin ia membiarkan ada seseorang yang mengetahui keberadaan _Neesannya_.

"**_Kuharap Neesan tidak terlalu Ooc memakai tubuhku di sekolah ini." peringatnya cepat pada Hime._**

'Ya, itu gampang~'

Hinata sukses _sweatdrop_ di tempat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa menit berkutat di ruang rias yang khusus di sediakan untuk klub drama.

"Nah, sudah selesai!" Ino berseru pelan, merasa senang dengan hasil kerjanya. Yap, walaupun hanya sekedar memakaikan wig.

Dan kini di depan kaca yang tidak begitu besar, baik Hinata dan Hime melihat bayangan mereka di sana. Sesosok gadis berambut hitam yang dikepang dua dengan kacamata yang sedikit menghalangi warna maniknya.

Kedua gadis itu ikut-ikutan tersenyum puas, dengan begini _Senpai-senpainya_ itu tidak akan menyadari keberadaannya, biarpun..

"**_Hanya warna matanya saja yang masih terlihat Neesan," ya, warna mata mereka masih terlihat jelas. Dipastikan begitu melihat matanya, mereka pasti langsung ketahuan. Di sekolah ini hanya dia saja yang memiliki warna mata seperti ini, dan hanya keturunan Hyuga. Kalau pun ada pasti sedikit sekali,_**

'Tinggal menunduk saja, apa susahnya~'

Dalam hati Hinata benar-benar tidak yakin, _Neesannya_ yang begitu suka tantangan tidak akan bisa menundukkan wajahnya segampang itu, berbeda dengan dirinya.

"Jadi ada yang bisa kubantu lagi?" pertanyaan Ino membuat Hime kembali menatap gadis pirang di sampingnya. Ia menggeleng cepat,

"Tidak ada, _Arigatou Senpai_. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." jawabnya singkat, seraya bangun dari tempat duduknya, tersenyum kecil pada _Senpainya_ dan segera berjalan keluar dari ruangan. Meninggalkan Ino yang masih terbingung-bingung dengan pikirannya.

"..."

'Ya, itu pasti hanya perkiraanku saja~'

**OOooOoOoOOoOoOoOOoO**

Setelah keluar dari ruang rias, gadis indigo _aka_ Hime segera menghela napasnya panjang. Ia segera melihat ke arah jam di tangannya,

'Hinata, berapa menit lagi pemilihannya?' tanya gadis itu cepat,

"**_E..eto, tunggu biar kuingat, emm.." Hinata ikut-ikutan melihat jam, berpikir sesaat sampai.._**

"**_Ah, sepuluh menit lagi Neesan!" Yah, gadis itu langsung saja berteriak tiba-tiba, saat baru sadar kalau mereka sudah terlalu lama di ruangan tadi._**

Sukses teriakan Hinata membuat Hime ikut terlonjak, dan kalau gadis itu ada di depannya saat ini, sudah di pastikan jitakan kecil akan melayang ke puncak kepalanya.

Saking kesalnya pun, sampai tak sadar, "_Baka_! Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi!" Ia berteriak kencang,

Tanpa menghiraukan perkataan lanjutan Hinata, Hime mendengus kesal dan segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju gedung _indoor_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan seperti dugaan mereka berdua, saat sampai di tempat tujuan,

"_Kyaaa! Senpai!"_

"_Hei, jangan mendorongku!"_

"_Senpai, Senpai lihat ke sini!"_

"_Kyaa!"_

**Brak, Bruk**, _"Uwaaa!"_

Suasana di depan gedung itu sekarang benar-benar, "..."

'Ini neraka.' Batin keduanya kompak, saat melihat banyaknya para gadis-gadis yang saling berdesakan untuk masuk ke dalam gedung itu, biarpun di dalamnya luas tapi tetap saja pintu masuknya tidak seluas seperti yang mereka bayangkan.

Teriakan keras, pekikan kencang, dan aksi saling dorong membuat Hime menggertakan giginya kesal, "Cih, apa mereka ini tidak tahu budaya baris berbaris?" ujarnya tanpa sadar, sudah kepalanya yang panas karena memakai wig kepang dua, di tambah harus saling berdesakan sekarang!

"**_Neesan, jangan marah ya?" Hinata mencoba menenangkan tempramental kakaknya itu,_**

'Percuma saja kita cepat-cepat kesini kalau nyatanya harus seperti ini juga,'

"**_Nee-" ucapan Hinata terhenti saat manik indigo sang Neesan terlihat berkilat dingin, tidak ingin di ganggu, sampai akhirnya dia hanya bisa pasrah dan menghela napas pendek._**

Senyum kecil terlihat di wajah Hime, melihat tidak ada tanggapan lagi dari adiknya itu, 'Bagus, sekarang kau diamlah dulu, akan _Neesan_ urus mereka.' Ucapnya dalam hati.

"..."

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, gadis indigo itu berjalan mendekati pintu gedung yang terlihat masih penuh oleh gadis-gadis, pandangan datar segera ia edarkan ke seluruh murid di sana. Tangannya sekilas merapikan kacamata yang bertengger jatuh ke pangkal hidungnya, sampai tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi,

"Jangan menghalangi jalanku." Tak takut sama sekali, Hime menatap gadis-gadis di hadapannya sekarang. Semuanya terlihat tidak senang dengan perkataannya, dan langsung saja mencemoh,

"_Hei, kalau mau memerintah kami, ganti dulu penampilanmu. Culun!" seru seorang perempuan._

"_Huh, kau kira kami mau mendengarkan perkataanmu, sana pergi!" seru salah satunya lagi._

"_Eh, kalau bicara itu pikir-pikir dulu dong!"_

"_Jangan-jangan kau mau mendaftar jadi manajer juga?! Hah, mimpi banget!" _

"_Pulang sana, cari klub yang cocok buatmu! Klub yang culun!"_

**Kretek, Kriiitt,** mendengar semua ocehan tanpa henti dari semua gadis-gadis ini membuat Hinata meneguk ludahnya takut, Ia yakin kalau wajahnya kini pasti sudah pucat pasi. Gadis itu bukannya merasa kasihan pada _Neesannya,_ tapi kebalikannya, Ia kasihan sekali pada teman-teman seangkatannya itu.

"**_Nee..Neesan, ja..jangan dihiraukan ucapan mereka-"_**

"..." Hime terdiam.

Hinata makin panik,

"**_Nee..Neesan tidak apa-apa ka-"_**

**Brak!**

Ucapannya terhenti seketika, maniknya terbelalak lebar, saat melihat sang _Neesan _dengan tidak pedulinya,

"Apa kalian bilang tadi?!" manik Hime menyalang, menatap tajam pada semua gadis yang mengejeknya tadi. Tangan kanannya sudah memukul pintu gedung yang tak sengaja berada tepat di sampingnya dengan keras, meninggalkan sebuah retakan kecil di sana.

"..."

Dan sukses meninggalkan perasaan takut pada semua orang yang melihatnya, semua mata melihat perbuatannya dengan kaget sekaligus terkejut. Bagaimana seorang gadis dengan penampilan yang bisa di bilang culun bisa..bisa memukul pintu berbahan kayu import yang terjamin kekerasannya sampai retak seperti itu!

Ooo sepertinya mereka salah mencari musuh.

"Ka..kau, ja..jangan-" salah satu gadis masih berani menatapnya, meski takut, tapi tetap saja..

**Sret, **walaupun memakai kacamata, manik Lavender Hime segera menatap tajam dirinya. Membuat bibir gadis itu terkatup rapat.

"..." masih diam seraya menelusuri sekelompok gadis yang kini entah kenapa sudah mengitarinya, semua tidak ada yang berani bergerak, semua ikut diam. Merasa semuanya terkendali,

Hime menarik kembali tangannya, tanpa merasa sakit sedikit pun. "Sekali lagi kalian berani berkata seperti itu padaku-" ucapnya berhenti sesaat, semua meneguk ludah...

"Tangan ini tidak akan segan-segan melayang ke wajah manis kalian." Lanjutnya.

"..."

"..."

Dan tak lama lagi,

"Si..silakan, _go..gomenne_!" gadis-gadis yang tadi mengejeknya langsung saja berubah total, mereka sengaja memberikan jalan masuk bagi Hime, membuat gadis indigo itu menyeringai puas.

'Hah~ senangnya bisa menakuti bocah-bocah seperti mereka~' batinnya senang.

"**_Neesan! Kumohon jangan mencari masalah lebih dari ini!" Hinata tiba-tiba saja berteriak, menulikan telinga Hime._**

'Ck, mereka yang mencari masalah lebih dulu~'

"**_U..ugh, me..memang iya, tapi..tapi kumohon untuk kali ini saja, sampai aku gagal mendaftarkan diri. Neesan jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh.." sarannya sekali lagi._**

'_Ha'i, Ha'i, wakatta_~' Hime melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam gedung. Dengan kedua tangan yang di bawa ke belakang, gadis itu menguap pelan.

"..." meninggalkan kerumunan sepi di belakangnya, sebelum..

"**_Hiks, pasti mereka akan membenciku," ujar Hinata sedih, membayangkan kembali masa-masa smpnya dulu. _**

'Kau menangis lagi!'

"**_Ha..habisnya, gara-gara melihat tingkah Neesan, mereka semua..hiks, pasti membenciku, hiks.." isaknya pelan._**

"..."

Hah~ Hime menghela napasnya panjang, tidak tahan mendengar isakan Hinata, merasa tak ada pilihan lagi, 'Baik, baik!' gadis itu tanpa aba-aba berbalik lagi, memandang datar pada sekelompok gadis-gadis yang masih berdiri tegang di sana.

"..." Ia terdiam sesaat sampai..

"Oi, kalian!"

"_Ha..Ha'i!"_

Tanpa gadis itu sadari, Hime mengeluarkan senyum tipis, terlihat manis, berkuasa, ah dan ditambah seringaian kecilnya entah kenapa membuat para gadis di sana..

"..." diam di tempat, membeku dengan mulut menganga,

Kenapa di pikiran mereka, gadis indigo berkacamata yang tengah berdiri di dekat pintu itu terlihat...

Keren!

Seringaian kecil, manik yang menatap tajam walaupun terhalangi oleh kacamata, Howaaa, ingin sekali mereka berteriak sekarang!

"Jangan berwajah tegang seperti itu, aku tidak akan memakan kalian hidup-hidup,"

"_E..eh!" semuanya kontan berseru kaget,_

Seringaian Hime semakin lebar, sampai,

"Kecuali kalau mencari masalah denganku~" lanjutnya dengan nada _sing a song_~ terdengar santai, namun,

"..."

"..."

Hime berbalik, dan kembali masuk ke dalam gedung,

"_Kyaaa! Keren! Kau lihat tadi, lihat tidak!_

"_Kyaa!"_

Yap, meninggalkan gadis-gadis yang berteriak kegirangan karena sikapnya tadi,

Hah~ dasar aneh~

"..."

'Sudah puas sekarang?' tanya Hime cepat,

Hinata masih tidak percaya, memang ia akui saat pertama kali bertemu, gadis ini memang sudah menganggap _Neesannya_ sangat amat keren, baik sikap atau perilakunya, tapi melihat dan mendengar teriakan teman-temannya di sana?

"**_A..aku tidak tahu kalau Neesan bisa membuat mereka-"_**

'Terkagum-kagum padaku~'

"**_Ya..ya, padahal Neesan kan pakai kacamata dan rambutnya di kepang dua, tapi..sugoi!"_**

'Hah, kalau bukan karena tangisan berisikmu itu, _Neesan_ malas berurusan dengan mereka.' Ucap Hime singkat.

"..." sementara Hinata kembali diam,

Ah~ _Neesannya_ yang satu ini memang baik sekali, Ia jadi terharu. Sekarang sepertinya bukan musuh yang akan mendatanginya, melainkan sekumpulan gadis-gadis yang berteriak histeris gara-gara sikap _Neesannya_ tadi. Itu hal yang bagus kan?

"**_Arigatou Neesan!"_**

'Hn,'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Masuk ke dalam gedung, tidak membuat perasaan Hinata lega sepenuhnya. Bagaimana mau lega kalau saat ia dan Hime masuk, gadis itu langsung saja di suguhi dengan..

"..."

**Plok, plok, plok**, sebuah tepuk tangan dari dua orang pemuda yang tengah berdiri seraya bersender di dekat dinding.

"Wow, wow, wow, sepertinya kita punya gadis yang hebat di sini~" seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik dengan seringaian kecil di wajahnya masih bertepuk tangan, Naruto.

"Benar sekali, hei Naruto, bagaimana kalau kita langsung saja menerimanya menjadi manajer kita~" sekarang pemuda bertato segitiga ikut menimpali, Kiba.

"**_Me..Mereka kan!"_**

Hinata panik minta ampun, apa penyamaran mereka ketahuan gara-gara sikap _Neesannya _tadi? Karena Hime tak sengaja mengeluarkan suara yang persis saat menghantam kedua pemuda itu!

"**_Neesan, ja..jangan-jangan mereka tahu?!" serunya,_**

'Tenanglah, belum tentu perkiraanmu benar. Pokoknya kita sahut saja perkataan mereka.' Hime berusaha mengubah sedikit suaranya, tentu saja maniknya tidak akan menatap kedua orang di hadapannya.

"Tidak usah _Senpai,_ lebih baik aku masuk dengan cara murni saja." jelas Hime singkat, melangkahkan kakinya menjauh, tapi..

**Sret,** Naruto dan Kiba kembali menghalanginya.

"Ini kesempatan emas lho, kapan lagi kalian bisa masuk menjadi manajer dari _Senpai-senpai_ keren seperti kita~" ujar Kiba dengan narsisnya, hampir saja Hime mendecih kesal.

"Tidak usah."

"_Nee, _kalau aku boleh tahu,bagaimana caramu meretakkan pintu kayu yang keras itu? Hm~" suara berat Naruto, membuat Hinata was-was, soalnya pemuda pirang ini sudah membuatnya tertipu satu kali.

"**_Neesan, langsung pergi saja!" sarannya cepat._**

'Ck, kau gampang bicara seperti itu, _Neesan_ sudah mencobanya tapi mereka menghalangi jalan terus!'

"Bukan urusanmu, _Senpai._ Tadi aku hanya kesal sedikit kesal saja." jelas Hime singkat, masih menundukan dan menelengkan wajahnya ke lain arah.

Alis Naruto mengernyit heran, "Adik kelas yang manis, tidakah kau pernah di ajarkan bagaimana memandang orang yang tengah berbicara padamu?"

Oke, perkataan _Senpainya_ ini membuat Hinata _aka _Hime tersudut, apa mereka langsung ketahuan?!

Mencoba mengacuhkan perkataan Naruto, "Permisi _Senpai,_ aku harus segera mencari tempat duduk." Ujarnya cepat, berjalan kembali menghindari kedua pemuda di depannya itu, dia sudah muak memanggil bocah-bocah sombong ini dengan sebutan _'Senpai'_

"Hm, jawab dulu pertanyaanku~"

'Ck, kalau aku tidak menyamar sekarang, sudah kupastikan pukulan ini akan melayang ke wajahnya!' seru Hime dalam hati.

"**_Ne..Neesan, sabar, sabar-"_**

"Jangan menghalangi jalanku." Suaranya kini terdengar dingin. Membuat Naruto dan Kiba kompak saling pandang, dengan bibir mereka yang membentuk huruf o. Seringaian makin terlihat di wajah keduanya.

"Kalau kau keberatan, angkat dulu wajahmu. Lihat aku dan katakan dengan tegas~" ujar Naruto singkat.

'Cih! _Kuso Gaki_!'

"**_Neesan, tenang-" perkataan Hinata terhenti,_**

'Bocah-bocah ini sudah membuatku kesal, biar kuberi satu pelajaran!' tanpa mendengarkan perkataan Hinata lagi, tangan kanan Hime melayang dengan cepat, maniknya melirik sekilas ke atas dan memukul tepat ke arah wajah Naruto di hadapannya,

"..."

"Tidak semudah itu~"

**Grep!**

Tangannya tertangkap oleh sebuah tangan kekar, 'Ck,'

Masih belum menyerah, kakinya yang masih bebas, segera menendang ke arah perut Naruto, 'Kena!'

"Tadi pagi aku memang lengah, tapi sekarang tidak lagi~"

**Grep!** Sekali lagi tangan Naruto yang ikut bebas menangkap tendangan kakinya, Gagal!

"Cih, lepaskan tanganmu!" Hime mulai habis kesabaran, buktinya tanpa aba-aba ia mengadahkan wajah, menatap nyalang ke arah Naruto, sehingga pemuda pirang di hadapannya itu melihat jelas manik Lavender yang sempat membuatnya tertarik~

"Hm, ternyata benar dugaanku. Kau bersekolah di sini~"

"Lepas!"

"Oh, jangan-jangan kau menyamar seperti ini gara-gara takut denganku ya? Karena memukulku tadi pagi, dan sekarang baru ketakutan~" ucapnya kembali,

"**_Hu..huwaaa ketahuan, kita ketahuan Neesan! Ba..bagaimana ini!" Hinata menjerit panik, apalagi saat ia melihat kalau murid-murid di sekitar lapangan mulai mengerumuninya._**

'Apa boleh buat, bocah ini menyebalkan sekali! Memangnya kau mau dihina-hina seperti tadi?!'

"**_Te..tentu saja tidak mau,"_**

Saking asyiknya Hime berbincang-bincang dengan Hinata, gadis ini tidak menyadari kalau sekarang wajah tampan Naruto perlahan mendekatinya.

"Kenapa kau diam? Terpesona dengan ketampananku, hm~" tanpa ia sadari, Naruto berbisik tepat di samping telinganya, membuat deru napas pemuda pirang itu tepat berhembus di leher jenjangnya.

Dan seolah tersadar, "Kau-"

"Ck, ck, ck, kau kira aku akan memaafkanmu karena sudah mempermalukanku tadi pagi-" suaranya terhenti sesaat, sampai..

"..."

"Jangan bermimpi, kau harus bertanggung jawab adik kelasku yang manis~" bisiknya dengan nada yang amat menusuk.

Tangan dan kaki Hime berusaha keras melepaskan diri dari genggaman tangan Naruto, tapi nihil, terlalu kuat!

"Lepas bocah! Mana mau aku bertanggung jawab, semua masalah tadi pagi itu karena ulahmu sendiri!" seru gadis itu kesal.

Saphire dan Lavender saling melempar pandangan dengan sengit, bahkan Kiba yang ingin ikut-ikutan merasa aura di depannya sekarang ini membuatnya mundur dan hanya bisa menonton dengan santai.

"Hm, ulahku~" cengiran lebar terlihat di wajah Naruto. Tapi baik Hime ataupun Hinata tahu kalau semua itu palsu.

"Iya, kau kira aku takut!"

"Hm~" entah kenapa Hime merasa jarak mereka berdua perlahan semakin dekat,

"O..oi! Jangan mendekat, lepaskan tanganmu!"

"Tidak mau~"

'Hinata! Ganti tempat, ganti tempat, tubuhku merinding kalau berdekatan seperti ini dengan bocah di depanku!' Hime berteriak dalam hati,

"**_A..apa, aku tidak mau Neesan!"_**

'Ganti tempat! Aku bisa tambah muak melihat wajahnya!' dan tanpa aba-aba serta menunggu perkataan Hinata,

"**_E..eh?!"_**

**Blet!** Hime segara menggantikan tempatnya dengan Hinata, 'Tubuhku merinding!'

Sekarang, setelah berganti, Hime bernapas lega, dan Hinata..

"..." gadis itu membeku di tempat, _Neesannya_ ini benar-benar tidak tahu situasi.

Sedangkan Naruto yang melihat tingkah adik kelas di depannya masih menyeringai kecil, "Sekarang apa yang bisa kau lakukan~" tanyanya sekali lagi, seraya mendekatkan wajahnya.

'_Nee..neesan_ aku harus apa?!'

"**_Lepaskan tanganmu dulu, dan pukul dia sekuat tenaga!" oke, saran Hime sepertinya terlalu berat untuknya. Tapi tidak ada cara lain lagi kan?_**

'U..Ugh~'

Merasa dirinya makin terpojok, dengan takut-takut Hinata mengadahkan wajahnya yang tadi sempat tertunduk, dan disertai perasaan gugupnya, "Le..lepaskan aku!" gadis itu berteriak kecil, memandang Naruto dengan wajah kesal andalannya..

"..."

Yang terlihat di mata Naruto, hanyalah sebuah pipi yang mengembung, manik yang berkaca-kaca, dan rona merah di sana,

Manis sekali~

Apa gadis ini benar-benar gadis yang meneriakinya tadi, kenapa sikapnya tiba-tiba berubah? Tanpa ia sadari, tarikan bibir Naruto semakin tinggi, pemuda pirang itu tersenyum.

"Kukira kau akan tergila-gila melihat wajahku saat pertama kali bertemu, tapi ternyata tidak sama sekali-"

"Ka..kau tidak tampan, _Senpai_.." jawab Hinata setengah gugup.

Bukannya kesal, Naruto malah semakin menyeringai, sampai..

"Menarik sekali~" Dan tanpa Hinata ketahui, pemuda pirang itu dengan cepat menghapus jarak diantara mereka, hingga satu hal yang tidak bisa dihindari lagi..

"Aku minta pertanggung jawabanmu, adik kelas~" ujarnya sebelum,

**Cup~ **Ia mengecup bibir kenyal di hadapannya dengan lembut dan cepat.

"..." sedangkan Hinata. Masih dengan otak lambatnya,

Pemuda pirang itu menciumnya,

"..."

Menciumnya..

Menciumnya..

Menci-

"..."

"**_Hinata sadarlah! Dia sudah mengambil ciuman pertamamu!" suara Hime menyadarkannya, _**

Perasaan panas pun mulai menjalari tubuhnya. _Senpai _yang tidak ia sukai ini mencium bibirnya. Di tambah ciuman pertamanya yang berharga..

"..."

'Ci..ciuman pertamaku..'

"..."

**Blush!**

Tidak tahan menerima panas di tubuhnya, kontan manik Hinata berkunang-kunang, dan tak lama lagi..

"**_O..oi, Hinata jangan pingsan dulu!"_**

'Ci..ciuman perta-'

"**_Hinata!"_**

"..." tidak ada jawaban lagi.

"..." Oke, Hinata kini sepertinya sudah pingsan total, alhasil tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan tempatnya kecuali Hime. Ia tidak mau adiknya di anggap lemah karena tiba-tiba saja pingsan di tempat hanya karena ciuman kecil dari bocah pirang ini (walau memang seperti itu kenyataannya), plus dirinya makin kesal karena ada yang berani merebut ciuman pertama Hinata!

"**_Cih, tidak ada pilihan lain lagi!" baru saja dia berganti tempat, dan sekarang.._**

**Blet! **

"..."

Ia kembali menggantikan Hinata yang pingsan, "Hmph! Bo..cah!" dengan bibir yang masih menyatu dengan Naruto, tangan kanan dan kaki yang terkunci, tidak ada pilihan, dan tidak ada waktu berpikir lagi!

**Biteee**! Menggunakan giginya, Hime menggigit bibir bawah Naruto dengan keras, membuat ujung bibir pemuda pirang mengeluarkan darah walau hanya sedikit. Dan sukses membuat Naruto melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"_I..Ittai_~"

Sebelum banyak bicara lagi, dengan tangan kirinya yang masih bebas, Hime mempersiapkan aba-aba, di tambah kecepatan kilatnya..

"Bocah, beraninya kau mengotori bibir suci adikku!" gadis itu berteriak keras, dan..

**Buagh!** tangan kirinya sukses memukul perut Naruto.

"Hoagh!"

Masih belum puas, Hime berlari ke arah belakang Naruto, "Kau benar-benar membuatku kesal, bocah!" **Grep,** tangannya kembali memiting lengan Naruto.

"Hm, kuat juga kau~" walaupun sakit tapi mana mungkin Naruto memperlihatkan wajah memalukannya di depan murid-murid lain,

"Jangan macam-macam denganku!"

Hime mengangkat tubuh Naruto dengan cepat dan melemparnya keras ke arah dinding, membuat semua murid yang melihatnya ternganga seketika, apalagi sebelum Hime sukses melemparnya, tangan Naruto sempat menyambet wig miliknya, membuat rambut hitam itu terlepas dan..

"Cih, bocah!" membuat rambut indigonya tergerai seketika,

"Ahaha~"

**Brak, Kriieett,** sepatu Naruto berbunyi nyaring, saat terlempar oleh adik kelasnya itu, tubuhnya bersalto cepat dengan lihainya, "Trikmu pada Kiba tadi pagi tidak akan mempan padaku~" kakinya bertumpu pada lantai dengan tangan kanan yang menyeimbangkan tubuhnya, dan tangan kiri yang masih memegang wig adik kelasnya.

"Cih, kau menyebalkan!" Hime mendecih kesal, hebat juga bocah pirang ini. Merasa tontonan murid semakin banyak, Ia memiringkan senyumannya.

'Dengan begini, kelolosanku untuk masuk menjadi manajermu akan semakin berkurang, tidak buruk juga~' batinnya, seraya melemparkan pandangan tajam ke arah Naruto sekilas,

"..."

"Aku yakin setelah aku memperlakukanmu seperti ini, kau tidak akan menerimaku menjadi manajermu, _Senpai_~" ujarnya yakin, dan segera membalikkan tubuhnya, berjalan menuju bangku pendaftaran. Oh, tak lupa mengusap-usap bibirnya dengan keras, dan mencoba membangunkan adiknya.

'Oi, Hinata bangunlah! Jangan tidur seperti itu!' teriaknya dalam hati,

"..."

'Oi, Hinata!'

"..." tidak ada jawaban.

"Hah~" Hime menghela napasnya panjang, mungkin ia harus menunggu sampai adiknya ini benar-benar sadar.

'Sudahlah,' tanpa mengidahkan pandangan-pandangan kesal atau kagum dari seluruh murid di dalam gedung yang tertuju padanya. Ia hanya bisa duduk di tempat yang di sediakan, masih membiarkan Naruto yang menyeringai senang di tempatnya tadi.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Oi, Naruto kau baik-baik saja!" Kiba segera mendekati sahabat pirangnya itu. Tapi saat melihat wajah Naruto yang tersenyum kecil, Ia terdiam. Jangan-jangan temannya ini jadi gila karena dipukul terus dari tadi pagi?

"Hm, mana mungkin aku akan membiarkan mangsa semenarik itu pergi dariku~" bisiknya senang.

"Hah?!" Apa Kiba salah dengar?

"Daripada bersama dengan adik kelas yang berisik lebih baik aku bersama dengan adik kelas yang menantang sepertinya~" lanjut Naruto, kembali bangkit dari posisinya. Tangannya segera merapikan rambut pirangnya yang sedikit acak-acakan. Menimbulkan efek teriakan para gadis yang pingsan melihat ketampanan sang pangeran sekolah.

"..."

"_Nee_, Kiba, apa kau dengar sesuatu yang sempat di ucapkan gadis indigo itu tadi?" Ia berbalik menghadap sahabatnya, tapi..

"Sesuatu? Tidak, memangnya apa yang kau dengar?" tanya Kiba balik.

"..."

"Bukan apa-apa, ayo kembali ke tempat kita~" Naruto menepuk pundak Kiba sebelum akhirnya ia berjalan menuju tempatnya.

'Hm~' pikiran pemuda pirang itu kembali terfokus pada kalimat yang diucapkan adik kelasnya tadi, sesuatu yang cukup membuatnya bingung~

"_Bocah, beraninya kau mengotori bibir suci adikku!"_

'Adik ya? Harus kuselidiki kembali~'

"..."

Kiba masih terdiam, Sasuke, dan Gaara yang tidak sengaja melihat kejadian tadi, di tambah melihat respon dan seringaian dari Naruto hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala bersamaan.

"Hah~ mulai lagi sifat kekanak-kanakannya muncul." Desah mereka kompak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sedangkan setengah gadis-gadis yang tadi sempat ditakuti oleh Hinata _aka_ Hime di luar, melihatnya membanting sang pangeran sekolah dengan gampang dan berani menantang pemuda itu.

Membuat mereka terdiam membeku, bukannya merasa marah karena gadis itu sudah mengambil ciuman _Senpai_ mereka, tapi malah membuat mereka lebih kagum.

"..."

"..."

Dan tanpa basa-basi, pipi mereka memerah lagi, senyuman makin terlihat, sampai..

"_Kyaa! Keren!"_

"_Baru kali ini aku melihat ada yang melawan Naruto-senpai!"_

"_Kyaaa! Siapa namamu beritahu kami! Kalau ciuman Senpai di ambil oleh orang sepertinya kami rela!"_

"_Biarkan kami menjadi temanmu!" gadis-gadis itu berlari mendekati Hime._

"_Bolehkah kami memanggilmu Neesan?!" dan perlahan mengerubunginya._

"..."

Hime hampir jatuh dari tempat duduknya,

"..."

"Ck, dasar, kalau bukan karena adikku, mana mau aku diam di sini lama-lama~" desahnya panjang, berharap Hinata bisa sadar secepatnya, dan menggantikan posisinya.

Dia lelah berhadapan dengan pemuda pirang itu~

Ah, jangan lupakan para gadis-gadis yang mulai sekarang entah kenapa jadi sedikit terobsesi dengannya. Sepertinya gampang sekali mencari musuh dan penggemar di sini.

"Hah~ sekolah aneh~" desahnya untuk yang kesekian kali~

**TO BE CONTINUED~**

* * *

**A/N :**

* * *

Oke, Mushi apdet lagi! Wordnya udah panjang dan Mushi tambahin lho, ehehe Mushi emang nggak pinter buat fic yg ada adegan pukul-pukulnya segala jadi _gomen _kalau gaje XD

Dan entah fic ini membosankan atau tidak, karena kebetulan stock cerita Mushi hampir habis. XD Nggak nyangka penyamaran mereka terbongkar cepet banget, ahaha XD

Chap depan Mushi usahakan bakal buat Moment NaruHinanya lebih banyak :D

**oOooOoOoOoOoOoOOoooOo**

Oh, satu lagi, Mushi seneng banget lho, pas liat respon kalian dari fic 'VPLM'! Kyahaha, Mushi jadi guling-guling di kasur liatnya, nggak nyangka fic lama nan abal Mushi banyak yang riview :D

Dan karena hampir semua yang riview minta sequel, jadi Mushi bakal buatin deh, tapi setelah menyelesaikan fic 'CILH' sama 'BHB'. Jadi doain aja supaya Mushi bisa kelarin fic itu dengan cepat! :D

**OOoOoOOOooOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Special Thanks untuk semua yang sudah riview, fav, dan follow cerita ini, gomen Mushi nggak bisa tulis satu persatu untuk sekarang. Lagi di kejar waktu ahaha, di chap selanjutnya akan Mushi tulis deh :D**

**Kalau begitu Akhir kata kembali**

**SILAKAN RIVIEW YAA! \^O^/\^V^7**

**JAA~**


End file.
